Shinobi no Mar
by guilhermebatista
Summary: 200 anos se passaram desda luta contra a kaguya, agora em um novo mundo Naruto vai começar uma aventura com os novos amigos e sendo um pirata. Crossover Naruto e one piece publicado também em: .br e .br
1. Chegada Ao Novo Mundo

Já faziam 200 anos desda luta com Kaguya e o Madara, Naruto não conseguiu salvar ninguém, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme, todos ele morreram para Kaguya, depois de eles morrerem pra ela o Hagoromo ou como conhecido sábio dos seis caminho, deu todo o seu poder para o Naruto para selar a Kaguya e com todo esse poder ele ganhou o rinnegan e junto com os nove bijus que estavam selados dentro dele ele também ganhou o rinne sharingan com isso ele conseguiu selar ela, mas instantes antes dela ser selada ela matou todos que estavam no tsukuyomi infinito, deixando assim o Naruto sozinho no planeta, depois do Hagoromo lhe dar todo o seu poder de algum modo os 9 bijus acabaram se fundindo com ele e desapareceram por isso o sozinho no planeta.

Naruto poderia sair do planeta e ir para qualquer outro, mas ele queria ficar e dominar todos os jutsus que ele pudesse e com o rinnegan a variedade de jutsus é o que nao falta ja que ele pode usar todos os elementos, e tempo é o que nao falta para ele, como o Naruto é um Uzumaki ele tem uma longevidade de tempo de vida maior que a maioria das pessoas e com o poder que o Higoromo deu a ele e os 9 Bijus que se fundiram com ele, Naruto acabou ficando imortal, com isso ele tem tempo o suficiente para aprender quantos jutsus ele quiser.

Naruto andou por todo o planeta foi em todas as 5 grandes nações ninjas e aprendeu tudo que podia e pegou tudo o que achava que seria de bom uso.

Neste momento depois de 200 anos desda Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, Naruto esta em Konoha para uma ultima visita, especificamente no campo de treinamento 3, sentado e olhando o memorial de pedra pensando em todos os seus colegas, Naruto esta com 1,80 cm, com cabelo igual ao do pai dele só que branco, com uma calça preta e a bolsa ninja na perna direita, uma camisa de manga longa preta, luvas sem dedos, e uma jaqueta toda laranja com nove tomoes nas costa (igual a imagem da capa).

em um movimento brusco Naruto se levanta e toma a decisão.

-Esta na hora de ir.-em do nada aparece um portal

Naruto anda ate o portal e o atravessa, no instante que ele atravessa o portal se fecha atras dele.

-Essa técnica drena mais chakra do que eu imaginava- de repente ele percebe que esta em cima da água, necessariamente no mar.

Ele olha para todos os lados e só vê água para todos os lados e franzi o cenho.

Com todo o poder que ele tem, sendo agora o novo sábio dos sei caminho a capacidade sensorial é o mais alto possível fazendo assim no planeta do Naruto ele ser capaz de fazer uma varredura no planeta inteiro com isso conseguindo sentir e encontrar todas as coisas vivas no planeta.

Naruto senti que não muito longe de onde ele esta tem uma ilha com vida, ele se levanta e começa a flutuar, ele se vira para o lado de onde ele sentiu a ilha e começa a voa em alta velocidade.

Naruto avista um porto e logo pousa nele, logo ao lado, ele vê um navio estranho com uma bandeira de um crânio com chapéu de palha, por enquanto, ele ignorou o navio e começou a caminhar em direção a vila.

Ao chegar mais adentro da vila ele vê uma coisa estranha um homem ou o que for, de aparência estranha parecendo um peixe de nariz de serra, segurando um homem cheio de cicatrizes pelo corpo, sendo segurado pelo pescoço.

-Já é rebelde o suficiente por ter uma arma.

-Para evitar qualquer outro rebelde entre vocês, humanos, eu vou te matar aqui e agora "o homem peixe fala".

Naruto franzi o cenho para a atitude do homem peixe.

-Se esse homem peixe ou sei la, atacar o velho, eu faço alguma coisa. "pensando".

Derrepente uma mulher bonita cabelo azul-purpura com um laço vermelho no cabelo, com tatuagem que cobre o braço direito e outra tatuagem acima do peito e camisa bege, ela aparece correndo e para, de frete para o nariz de serra e fala:

-Como pode ser tão egoísta, Arlong?! "moça fala"

Com um nome agora decidido, Arlong, se vira e olha para ela.

-Nós temos oferecido tributos a você por oito anos, sem falha!

-Não há nem como nos pensamos em nos rebelas, há?! "cabelo azul fala"

-Deixe Gen-san ir! "Alguem fala"

Com essas palavras alguns cidadão saiam de suas casas para dar apoio

-Ela está certa!

Agora um monte de gente sai de suas casa para ajudar o velho chamado Gen, os cidadoes começam a falar:

-Ele não usou nenhuma arma!

-Por favor, não, deixe o Gen-san ir!

-Eus disse que posse de armas também é uma forma de rebeliao. "Arlong fala"

-Você quer que eu destrua essa vila?

-Pessoas, voltem para dentro! "Gen fala"

-Sera inutil enfrentá-los agora.

-Se fossemos enfrenta-los com nossos punhos, deviamos ter feito isso 8 anos atrás.

-isso é tocante! bem dito! "Arlong fala"

-É claro que voces podem ficar felizes por estarem vivos...

-Mesmo pestes inuteis como voce!

Arlong levanta o Gen e o joga no chao com força

-Gen-san!"Mulher de cabelo azul"

-Porque nem todas as coisas vivas sao iguais!- "Arlong começa a rir"

-Que risada bizarra "Naruto pensando"

-Não lute, não importa o que aconteça!- Tudo estará acabado se vocês morrerem - Não abandone tudo o que passamos-Mesmo se eu morrer... "Gen fala"

-É um homem corajoso esse Gen "Naruto pensando"

Arlong pega o homem pelas costas como se nao fosse nada e fala:

-Belo discurso.-Meros humanos, vejam!- esta pessoa que teve a consciencia de se rebelar contra nos, agora encontrara o seu destino.

Arlong estava se preparando para jogar

-Acho que é hora de aparecer."Naruto fala.

Derrepente alguem grita:

-Kayabukoshi

E uma explosao o acerta e o Gen cai no chao

-ahn?o que aconteceu? "Pessoal do Arlong"

outro se vira e aponta para cima de uma casa e avistam um homem estranho narigudo

-Quem é voce? "Pessoal do Arlong"

-eu sou o valente guerreiro do mar, Capitao Usopp! "narigudo fala"

-Cara estranho. "Naruto pensando".

-Milhares de pessoa no mundo me temem e me chamam de Rei Usopp, aquele que saiu do inferno! "Ussop fala suando de medo"

-Arlong-san aquele é o cara que eu nao consegui capturar agora há pouco! "um dos homem peixes fala apontando para o Usopp".

-milhares de pessoas nao sao nada para mim. "Arlong fala"

-eu levaria cada uma delas até a morte! "arlong fala"

-ele nao tem medo de mim e nem do meu Kayakuboshi! "Usopp pensa tremendo de medo"

-É so um mero humano... o que um humano inferior como voce esta tentando fazer comigo?! "Arlong grita"

Arlong enfia a mao de baixo da casa que o Usopp esta e a levanta.

-nossa ele é forte. "Naruto fala calmamente"

-Arlong-san!espere um pouco! "um capanga fala"

\- agora de Gosa ja era, nossas reservas estao quase no fim! "outro fala"

-é facil destruir essas vilas humanas, mas osso objetivo é dominar! "mais outro fala"

-destrua e reconstrua, dentre todas as criaturas nos somos as superiores "Arlong fala e joga a casa em sima de outra"

surpreendetemente Usopp aparece ensima do telhado da casa

-Droga! ache que fosse meu fim... "usopp fala e sai correndo e um monte de homens peixes saiem correndo atras dele"

-eu vou pega e exterminalo "Arlong fala com raiva tentando correr atras do Usopp mas tem dois homem peixe segurando ele"

-esqueça aquele cara. " fala um homem peixe segurando o Arlong"

-ou voce vai acabar destruindo esse lugar! " capanga fala enquanto leva o Arlong embora"

-é melhor que voces o peguem "fala Arlong"

depois de Arlong e o seu bando foi embora um medico pega o Gen e o coloca em cima de um banco em quando o enfaixa.

-descupem-me por ter trazido problemas a todos. "Gen fala tristemente"

-voce nao devia se lamentar velhote "Naruto fala enquanto passa a mutidão para chegar no Gen"

-licença, posso ajudar? "Naruto fala para o medico"

-voce é um medico por acaso? "o medico pergunta desconfiado"

-nao exatamente mas eu posso ajudar "Naruto fala colocando a mao no perto do rosto de Gen para curar as ferida"

a mao do Naruto começa a brilhar uma luz verde, o Gen da uma afastada assustado com a luz estranha.

-nao se preocupe isso vai te ajudar "Naruto fala'

derrepente o machucado começa a se cicatrizar, todo mundo se espantacom o que acontece.

-o que é isso "uma pessoa na mutidao pergunta assustado"

-é uma habilidade minha "Naruto fala se afastando um pouco do Gen"

-porque voce esta ajudando o Gen-san "mulher de cabelo azul pergunta"

-e por que eu nao ajudaria "Naruto fala com um sorrisinho para ela"

\- e quem é voce, voce nao é daqui? "cabelo azul pergunta corando com o sorriso dele"

\- eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e voce? "Naruto pergunta olhando nos olhos dela"

-meu nome é nojiko" Nojiko fala corando muito"

-é um prazer conhece-la Nojiko-chan. "Naruto fala olhando para ela"

-pessoal a quanto tempo "uma garota aparece, com cabelos laranja"

-Nami "Nojiko fala"

a multidao do nada volta para casa, descontente com a chegada da jovem, so o Naruto, Nojiko, o medico e o Gen ficaram.

-estranho "Naruto pensa"

-o que foi, é raro que voce use a estrada principal. "Nojiko fala"

-ouvi muito barulho, foi o Arlong? "Nami fala"

as duas saem e vão para uma colina que tem uma cruz de madeira provavelmente um tumulo, Naruto as segue, mas fica escondido atras das arvores ouvindo a conversa das duas.

-tola, pelo comportamento do Arlong duvido que se ela pegar os 100 milhões o ele vai deixar a vila em paz,"Naruto pensando"

Nami passa e vai embora enquanto a Nojiko fica olhando para o tumulo, Naruto sai de trás da arvore e vai falar com ela.

-então quem é que esta enterrado ali "Naruto fala olhando para o tumulo"

-pra que você quer saber "Nojiko fala, caminhando de volta para a vila"

-por nada só estou curioso "Naruto fala a seguindo"

-era a minha mãe, minha mãe adotiva na verdade, Arlong a matou logo depois dele ter chegado. "Nojiko fala tristemente já chegando na vila"

de repente ouve se uma explosão vindo do mar, todo mundo para o que esta fazendo e vai olhar, todas as pessoas olham tristemente o navio afundando.

-de quem era aquele navio pra todo mundo ficar com essa cara, era algum amigo de vocês? "Naruto fala curioso"

-era a marinha, talvez a nossa salvação do reinado tirano do Arlong."Nojiko desapontada fala"

-o que é a marinha? "Naruto pergunta sem saber"

todo mundo para e olha pra ele.

-voce nao sabe o que é a marinha? de onde voce veio? "Nojiko pergunta incrédula"

-não, não sei. "Naruto fala sinceramente"

-a marinha é o governo do mundo, eles controlam tudo. "Nojiko fala"

Naruto assente com a cabeça.

-essa é a realidade não podemos escapar do reinado do Arlong."Nojiko fala"

Naruto acompanha Nojiko até a casa dela.

-você planta laranjas "Naruto fala enquanto passa pela plantação de laranja"

-sim, minha mãe começou quando eu era criança, as laranjas eram o nosso sustento"Nojiko fala enquanto lembra de sua infancia"

quando estão perto da casa ouvem alguem quebrando as coisas dentro da casa.

-sera que é o Arlong? "Naruto pergunta"

-provavelmente não, deve ser minha irmã a Nami. "Nojiko fala preocupada com a irmã"

Naruto assente e a acompanha.

quando chegam na casa, Nojiko pede para o Naruto esperar la fora, ele concorda e ela entra. Minutos depois ela sai e pede para ele a seguir.

-o que você vai fazer Nojiko-chan? "Naruto pergunta carinhosamente"

-nos vamos falar com os nakamas dela. "Nojiko fala"

-aquele narigudo? "Naruto pergunta curioso"

-sim e outros."Nojiko fala"

Enquanto andavam pela estrada Naruto e Nojiko viram o narigudo junto com mais 3 caras, um de cabelo verde com 3 espada -o que esse cara faz com 3 espadas com 2 eu ate entendo mas 3 "suspiro" que planeta estranho, tinha outro loiro que estava fumando um cigarro e o ultimo usava uma camisa vermelha e tinha um chapel de palha.

-aquele navio que eu vi quando cheguei aqui provavelmente é dele. "Naruto pensou em quanto olha para o garoto com chapel de palha"

-antes disso, deveríamos pedir mais explicações para a Nami! "Usopp falou enquanto se aproximavam"

-de qualquer forma é inútil.

-não importa o que vocês façam o reinado do Arlong não vai acabar."Nojiko fala"

-Nojiko e quem é você? "Usopp fala apontando para o Naruto"

-eu? meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. "Naruto falou com orgulho"

-quem sao eles? "o com chapeu de palha perguntou"

-ela é irma da Nami, o cara eu nao conheci ele "Usopp fala"

-como assim é "inútil"? "o espadachim exagerado perguntou"

-não se metam mais nos problemas desta vila. deixem a Nami em paz, e eu lhes digo o motivo? "Nojiko disse"

-você quer dizer a razão pela qual ela fica com os tritões"Usopp falou"

-assim que ouvirem o motivo, devem deixar a ilha"Nojiko disse"

-não quero, não ligo para o passado dela "chapéu de palha falou caminhando pra longe"

-aonde vai Luffy "o loiro com sobrancelha estranhas falou"

-dar uma volta "Luffy falou"

-haha gostei desse cara. "Naruto pensou"

-nos vamos ouvir a historia. apesar de que não vai mudar nada"o espadachim falou"

então Nojico começou a contar a historia dela da Nami e da Bellemere,sua mãe. depois disso eu e ela estávamos voltando para casa dela quando vimos um soldado da marinha, falando com a Nami e o Gen.

-estamos falando que vamos lutar por nossas vidas! "de repente a Nojiko falou e o marinheiro virou para a gente, ele tinha cara de rato, com eu disse esse planeta é muito estranho"

-porque vocês da marinha não são confiaveis, se vocé quer salvar esta ilha, então suma daqui, se ficar vai ser um alvo do Arlong! "Nojiko falou enquanto andávamos na direção do marinheiro"

-alvo do Arlong? será? " o cara do ratatouille falou calmamente"

-entao voce trabalha pro Arlong? a marinha é suja desse jeito? "Naruto pergunto e olhou para a Nojiko sem expressão"

-olha como você fala rapaz você quer morrer? "o cara de rato gritou"

-ainda não encontraram? não é como se estivéssemos procurando um grão de arroz, são 100 milhoes de berries. "cara de rato virou pro seus homens e gritou"

-a então eu estava certo"Naruto falou"

-nao pode ser. "Nami falou enquanto aperta o punho indignada

-esta aqui."um marinheiro gritou de repente

-isso é incrivel. "o cara de rato falou ao ver tanto dinheiro"

-essa garota realmente conseguiu muito. "ele falou"

Nami tomada pela raiva vai andando na direçao do cara de rato e grita

-não toque nisso."Nami grita"

Nojiko e Gen vão correndo na direção da Nami para ajudar e de repente o marinheiro saca uma arma.

-o que é isso? "Naruto se pergunta já que não tinha isso no sua terra natal enquanto vai andando calmamente na direção em que a Nojiko e o Gen foram.

Nojiko e Gen conseguem segurar a Nami, o rato a ponta a arma e atira na direção da Nami só que como a Nojiko estava na frente da Nami segurando-a o tiro iria nela.

Naruto some e aparece na costas da Nojiko e leva o tiro só que a bala bate nele e cai no chao

-(suspiro) que problemático. "Naruto fala entediado"

todos ficam com os olhos arregalados principalmente os marinheiro.

-Naruto-kun."Nojiko se vira e vê o Naruto em pé sem sinal nenhum de que tenha se machucado"

-um momento Nojiko-chan. "Naruto fala e desaparece de novo e aparece na frente do cara de rato, Naruto levanta o braço esquerdo e da um peteleco na testa do marinheiro (estilo Tsunade) e ele voou com tudo para atras, não dava nem para ver mais ele no horizonte, todos ficaram em choque com um simples peteleco pode fazer, Naruto calmamente fala vocês não vão atras do seu chefe? Naruto perguntou de repente, um por um os marinheiro vão correndo na direção em que o cara de rato voou, ficando só Naruto, Nojiko, Gen e Nami.

-como voce fez isso? "Nojiko pergunta incrédula que todo esse tempo estava andando com uma cara super forte""

-segredo. "Naruto diz dando uma piscadinha"

-você sabe que agora você vai ser procurado ne?! "Gen fala e Naruto da de ombros"

VILA COCOYASHI

De volta a vila, Gen começa correr de casa em casa chamando os aldeões.

-o que ele esta fazendo?"Naruto pergunta para Nojiko"

-ele esta chamando os aldeões para fazer uma rebelião para atacar o Arlong."Nojiko diz seria"

-voce sabe que se eles forem la eles vão morrer ne. "Naruto fala"

-o que mais a gente pode fazer, ja sofremos demais na mao de Arlong."Nojiko diz chateada"

-(suspiro) problemático, acho que já esta na hora de eu me apresentar para o Arlong."Naruto diz com um sorrisinho".


	2. Naruto x Tritões

No caminho de ida para Arlong Park, Naruto vê Nami correndo desesperadamente na direção contraria, quando ela esta chegando perto, ele resolve dar um oi.

-yo Nami. "Naruto fala com sorriso e com a mão pra cima" só que ela passa direto sem falar nada, com mão ainda pra cima. -ela me deixou no vácuo.

voltando a caminhar na direção de Arlong Park, Naruto distraidamente fica pensado se nesse planeta tem ramen, depois da guerra ele ia sempre em mercados e pegava muitos potes de ramen instantâneo, o máximo que tivesse na loja e claro né, selava em um pergaminho para suas viagens e em cada nação ele sempre fazia a mesma coisa só que depois de 100 os que sobravam no seu pergaminho ou nos mercados, acabaram estragando.

-vai ser muito triste se neste mundo não tiver."Naruto pensando e dando um suspiro"

Naruto já conseguia ver o edifício, escrito Arlong Park, Naruto conseguia sentir a duas pessoas mais a frente, andando mais um pouco ele viu que eles pareciam espadachins, um dele tinha uma jaqueta azul e usava um óculos de sol e uma tatuagem preta na bochecha escrito 'Mar' e o outro tinha um casaco verde, uma bermuda xadrez amarela e um capacete, os dois portando o mesmo tipo de espada.

quando estava chegando perto os dois olharam para mim falaram.

-quem é você? e o que esta fazendo aqui? "johnny falou com um rosto serio"

-eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e eu vim bater um papo com o Arlong."Naruto fala calmamente com um sorriso no rosto"

-você não pode entrar é perigoso, se você entrar os tritões provavelmente vão te matar, temos que esperar o Luffy-aniki, o Zoro-aniki, Sanji-aniki e o Usopp-aniki, eles vão vir e acabar com eles."Yosaku falou"

-e eles são fortes o suficiente para acabar com o Arlong? "Naruto fala com as mãos nos bolsos".

-claro, o Zoro-aniki era o melhor caçador de recompensas do East Blue e o Luffy tem uma Akuma no mi e vai virar o Rei dos piratas. "Johnny fala com orgulho".

-o que é uma Akuma no mi? "Naruto pergunta com curiosidade"

os dois espadachins se olham e depois olham para o Naruto, -de onde você é?!, Akuma no mi é uma fruta com gosto terrível, mas te da algum tipo de poder, essa é uma explicação bem meia boca, mas serve por agora.

-ohh, parece que temos companhia "de repente se ouve gritos vindo da estrada de onde o Naruto veio, Johnny e Yosaku olham entre os ombros do Naruto e veem os aldeões com madeira e lanças, tudo que tiveram em casa para vir lutar com o Arlong, quando eles chegaram, o Gen que estava na frente falou:

-o que você esta fazendo aqui Naruto? "Gen perguntou surpreso por Naruto estar ali".

-eu vim bater um papo com o Arlong."Naruto fala com uma cara de tedio"

-você vai lutar com ele? "Gen pergunta"

-quem sabe! "Naruto fala mexendo os ombros"

os aldeoes olham para o Johnny e o Yosaku e perguntam

-vocês estão bem machucados, vocês lutaram contra o Arlong? "algum aldeão perguntou"

-depois de ouvir a historia da Nami-aneki só tinha uma coisa que se podia fazer, era acabar com o Arlong e libertar a vila, mas não tivemos chance, é por isso que não podemos deixar vocês entrarem, vocês com certeza morreriam, então vocês definitivamente não vão entrar. "Johnny fala em um tom serio".

Naruto boceja e fala -eu cansei disso eles estão demorando muito pra chegar, eu vou entrar, "Naruto se vira para o portão e com as espadas do Johnny e Yosaku ainda na frente do portão, Naruto pega as espadas em cima da lamina e puxa, tirando-as da mão dos dois e as jogando no chão, Johnny e Yosaku ficam surpresos com a força que ele puxou as espada. Ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, Naruto levanta a perna direita e chuta porta, que sai voando com uma força imensa e vai na direção dos tritões, nocauteando-os na hora, só sobrando os 3 soldados principais do Arlong e o próprio Arlong.

Multidão:

os aldeões e a dupla de espadachins ficam de boca aberta com a força do chute.

-que força."aldeões falando"

-nossa, o Naruto-kun é mesmo muito forte, mesmo que ele tenha feito aquilo com o Marinheiro cara de rato, eu não esperava que ele fosse tão forte. "Nojiko diz surpresa"

Naruto x Tritões

-o que é isso? quem é você? "Arlong falou nervoso, com o nocaute no seus tritões"

-eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e vim aqui te dar uma surra Arlong."Naruto falou com um sorriso zombeteiro"

-haha você acha que é páreo pra mim humano inútil. "Arlong gargalhou"

-vamos descobrir. "Naruto começou a caminhar calmamente em direção ao Arlong, mas um tritão com 6 braços veio correndo para cima do Naruto, com os 3 braços direitos ele deu um soco ou 3 socos, quando os socos iam colidir com o Naruto, os punhos atravessaram¹ ele como se o Naruto que estava ali fosse um fantasma, mas o Naruto estava literalmente um passo a frente 'sussurros'(vocês viram aquilo ele virou um fantasma e depois ele estava mais na frente) e deu um soco com as costas do punho sem olhar para o tritão, mantendo os olhos em Arlong e o tritão foi voando em alta velocidade direto para o portão de entrada do porto do Arlong Park o nocauteando, outro tritão cinza com braços que parecem nadadeiras saiu do transe, do que aconteceu com seu companheiro e olhou para o Naruto que deu outro bocejo, e foi correndo na direção do loiro, que nem se preocupou em tirar as mãos do bolso, quando o tritão cinza estava 1 metro de distancia do Naruto, o tritão inexplicavelmente levou um soco² na bochecha direita e foi voado em direção ao edifício do Arlong Park e atravessou a parede e continuou voando dentro do edifício ate bater na parede de trás do edifício o nocauteando também, e o Naruto deu outro bocejo e continuou caminhando calmamente em direção ao Arlong.

Multidão:

-você viu aquilo, o tritão estava correndo em direção ao Naruto e de repente voou em direção ao edifício. "os aldeões cochichando entre si"

-sera que foi o Naruto-aniki que fez aquilo. "johnny perguntou para o Yosaku"

-eu acho que sim, Naruto-aniki é mesmo muito forte. "Yosaku falou maravilhado"

-ele é incrível. "Nojiko pensou corando"

Naruto x Tritões

no caminho ate o Arlong, o Naruto sentiu uma presença um pouco distante dos aldeões.

-ele esta escondido atras da moita, será que é algum aldeão? não, se fosse, ele estaria junto com os outros no portão, mas ele parece inofensivo vou deixar isso pra lá por enquanto. "Naruto pensa"

Naruto continuou caminhando em direção a Arlong com o suspeito no moita em mente, ultimo tritão era azulado com uma boca bizarra e usava uma camisa azul e bermuda preta, ele veio correndo para cima, o Naruto só virou os olhos para ele, enviando uma intensão de matar direcionada só para ele, de repente o tritão arregala os olhos, prende a respiração e cai desacordado, sem o Naruto parar um passo desde que começou a caminhar em direção ao Arlong, que esta com os olhos arregalados com uma leve tremedeira, ainda caminhando em direção ao Arlong Naruto sente 3 presenças chegando.

-(sussuro)até que enfim eles chegaram. "Naruto fala com sono"

-ei pare ai, o Arlong é meu. "Luffy grita"

Naruto para e olha pra trás.

-é serio isso? "Naruto fala para o Luffy"

-é ,ele é meu, eu vou acabar com ele. "Luffy fala e começa a caminhar em direção ao Arlong"

-mas eu tava quase chegando nele, já ia acabar. "vendo que o Luffy não ia aceitar ele suspirou e foi andando de volta para a multidão, sussurrando, moleques ingratos que chegam atrasado, Naruto chegou perto da parede e se deitou de lado, com uma mão na cabeça enquanto todo mundo fica olhando para ele de boca aberta, de ver como ele é forte.

Luffy para na frente de Arlong e fala:

-agora é você e eu Arlong, eu vou te dar uma surra por ter feito a minha navegadora chorar. "fala Luffy batendo uma mão na outra ansioso para a luta"

-pode vir pirralho. "Arlong fala"

e correm um pra cima do outro.


	3. Luffy x Arlong

Luffy x Arlong

Luffy e Arlong se chocam um contra o outro fazendo-os assim se repelir um ao outro e cada um ir para um lado, Luffy olha para Arlong preparando um ataque.

enquanto isso na multidão

–Naruto-aniki você é muito forte, onde você aprendeu a lutar desse jeito? "Yosaku falou"

–Na minha terra natal. "Naruto disse pensativo"

–Zoro-aniki você devia ter visto o Naruto-aniki lutando ele derrotou os outros 3 tritões, que nos derrotaram antes, facilmente não da nem para explicar o que aconteceu foi tão rápido e muito legal."johnny disse"

Luffy x Arlong

–Gomu Gomu No Pistol "o golpe acerta o abdomen do Arlong, fazendo ele ir para trás um pouco, sem deixar ele revidar Luffy já prepara outro golpe.

–Gatling Gun "são um bando de golpes consecutivos, jogando Arlong contra a parede do edifício.

Multidão

–WOW como ele pode se esticar desse jeito? "Naruto, pergunta surpreso"

–ele comeu uma akuma no mi, aquela fruta que a gente falou mais cedo."Jonhny falou"

–entendi (bocejo), ei Luffy termina logo com esse cara, eu quero ir dormir."Naruto falou, e bocejou de novo"

Luffy x Arlong

Arlong se levanta dos escombros e pula pra cima do Luffy tentando um soco no rosto dele, mas o Luffy se esquiva, Arlong vai pra cima tentando dar mordidas com os seus dentes de tubarão, mas Luffy vai se esquivando das mordidas até que Arlong o agarra pelo pescoço e o prende em uma pilastra, Arlong tenta dar uma mordida na cabeça dele só que ele desvia sua cabeça pro lado a puxando com a mão, Arlong acaba mordendo a pilastra, todo mundo pensa que ele vai se dar mal até que ele destrói a pilastra com a mordida, todos ficam assustados com a força dos dentes de Arlong.

Multidão

–uhh que força. "Naruto fala"

Luffy x Arlong

Luffy corre para o outro lado, depois da mordida, Arlong se vira e começa a falar que os tritões são superiores e tudo mais.

–cala a boca Arlong e volta para essa luta, que eu acho que já está levando tempo demais."Naruto fala deitado"

–seu maldito. "Arlong fala olhando para o Naruto"

–presta atenção na luta. "Luffy fala dando um soco no rosto do Arlong, assim quebrando os seu dentes e fazendo o cair de costas no chão"

Multidão

–isso Luffy acaba com ele. "aldeões gritando"

–vai Luffy-san. "outro aldeão gritou em êxtase"

Luffy x Arlong

–calem a boca vermes desprezíveis, vocês acham que esse humano inútil é capaz de me derrotar, eu sou Arlong um tritão não tem como ele me derrotar. "Arlong grita e se levanta e mostra os dentes sendo substituídos por novos,

Multidão

todos ficaram de olhos arregalados ao verem os dentes do Arlong crescendo novamente

–eu não acredito os dentes dele crescerão novamente "aldeões cochichando"

–ele é um monstro mesmo. "Nojiko falou tremendo"

Luffy x Arlong

–hein?! o seus dentes crescerão de novo, que rápido. "Luffy gritou impressionado"

–é porque eu sou um tubarão. -meus dentes sempre crescerão novamente e sempre mais fortes!

–não importa quantas vezes eu precise. "Arlong falou colocando a mão na boca e tirando os dentes e eles crescendo novamente só para mostrar o seu ponto"

Multidão

todos ficaram de boca aberta com a demonstração de superioridade

Luffy x Arlong

–incrível. "Luffy gritou impressionado"

do lada do portão do Porto do Arlong Park alguma coisa começa a se mexer nos escombros, e o tritão de 6 braços se levanta cambaleando com o rosto amassado, e de dentro do edifício o outro tritão, cinza com braços que parecem nadadeiras, sai da parede do edifício com a bochecha desforme.

Multidão

–uh até que em fim eles acordarão, mas o outro ainda não acordou, espero que ele não tenha morrido. "Naruto falou se preparando para levantar quando o Zoro deu um passo a frente e falou para deixar os tritões com eles, já estávamos ficando irritados de não fazer nada, com o Loiro de sobrancelhas bizarras dando um passo a frente também.

–vai Zoro-aniki, Sanji-aniki cabem com eles. "Johnny e Yosaku gritam apoiando os dois"

–sorte que o outro tritão não acordou, se não, eu ia acabar com ele. "Usopp falou"

Luffy x Arlong

–eu pensei que vocês tivessem mortos. "Arlong falou para os dois tritões"

–eu ainda não acredito que ele me nocauteou com um soco, eu nem sei o que aconteceu direito foi muito rápido. "o tritão de seis braços falou e o cinza concordou mexendo a cabeça.

–chaga de conversa, Hatchan, Kuroobi, acabem com eles. "Arlong ordena para os tritões que vão correndo na direção do Zoro e do Sanji"

Sanji x Kuroobi

–pode vir cara de peixe. "Sanji fala, Kuroobi da um soco em direção ao rosto do Sanji que se abaixa e desvia do soco e aproveitando o movimento do desvio, o Sanji da um chute giratório com o calcanhar em direção ao tritão que se defende com o braço, mas o Sanji não desiste e da um pulo e tenta acertar um chute de cima pra baixo em direção ao rosto do tritão que coloca os braços pra cima e se defende, Kuroobi depois de se defender, vê uma chance e tenta acertar o Sanji com socos em direção ao seu rosto e torso, mas Sanji com sua agilidade se desvia com pouca dificuldade e continua com o Kuroobi socando e o Sanji desviando, o Sanji chutando e o Kuroobi defendendo.

Zoro x Hatchan

–venha Zoro é hora de você morrer. "Hatchan fala indo para cima do Zoro"

Hatchan prepara um ataque para o Zoro.

–Tako-Hachi-Black. "e o Hatchan lança um liquido negro em direção ao Zoro, que pula para a esquerda para se desviar do liquido e volta a correr na direção do tritão e com sua espada espada ele ataca o Hatchan que se abaixa a tempo de ter só o seu cabelo cortado, Zoro tenta um corte em vertical, mas o tritão se desvia para o lado facilmente, já que ele vê que o Zoro esta respirando pesadamente e suando bastante, Zoro tenta outro corte só que desta vez é na horizontal, o tritão pula e se pendura em uma das colunas do edifício e prepara um golpe.

–Tako Hachi Number 9. "o Hatchan fala mas não acontece nada"

–para de brincadeira, sai dai de cima. "Zoro respirando pesadamente grita para o tritão" -eu tenho que acabar com isso rápido. "Zoro pensa"

–droga a dor está muito forte, se continuar desse jeito, eu não vou acabar bem. "Zoro pensa"

Multidão

–onde o Zoro arranjou aquela ferida no peito? parece recente. "Naruto perguntou interessado"

–alguns dias atras o Zoro-aniki lutou contra o Mihawk olhos de falcão. "Johnny fala tremendo"

–quem é esse? ele é forte? "Naruto perguntou interessado"

–o que?! você não conhece o Mihawk olhos de falcão? ele é o detentor do titulo de melhor espadachim do mundo, serio de onde você veio. "Johnny e Yosaku gritou desacreditados"

–ohh é por isso que ele esta desse jeito, ah o Zoro tem um caminho muito longo para querer enfrentar um homem considerado o melhor espadachim do mundo, mas ainda sim é impressionante ele estar se aguentando em pé com essas feridas. "Naruto falou"

–hey Zoro, vem aqui um pouco. "Naruto fala ainda deitado com os olhos fechados om uma mão pra cima balançando chamando o Zoro"

–pra que? eu estou no meio de uma luta você não ta vendo? "Zoro grita na direção do Naruto"

–não, na verdade eu não to vendo, mas vem logo aqui eu vou te ajudar com essas feridas, se você continuar lutando desse jeito você vai acabar morrendo. "Naruto fala calmamente"

Zoro vai andado em direção ao Naruto, em guarda é claro ele não podia abaixar a guarda e deixar uma chance do tritão dar um golpe nele, ao chegar la ele perguntou.

Multidão

–oque você vai fazer? "Zoro perguntou desconfiado"

–calma rapaz vai ser rápido. "Naruto disse e a multidão ficou prestando atenção pra ver o que ele ia fazer, Naruto colocou a mão na frente da ferida na barriga do do Zoro e sua mão começou a brilha, o Zoro inicialmente deu um passo pra trás com receio do desconhecido, mas o Naruto falou pra ele se acalmar que era inofensivo, logo a ferida se fechou, mas não se cicatrizou e o Naruto falou.

–pronto isso vai ajudar, mas não exagera muito a ferida ainda não se cicatrizou, isso quer dizer que você não esta 100 por cento, mas a ferida não vai te incomodar muito" - o que esse cara escondido ta fazendo. "Naruto se perguntou bocejando"

–incrível. "Zoro falou e voltou para a luta"

–incrível Naruto-aniki você além de ser um lutador também é um curandeiro. "Johnny disse empolgado"

–ele é incrível mesmo. "Nojiko disse"

Naruto deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada de mais, de repente o Naruto fala.

–tem alguém chegando. "Naruto fala isso e todo mundo olha para trás e veem a Nami Chegando"

–Nami-aneki! "Yosaku fala"

–Nami. "Nojiko fala"

–Arlong. "Nami gritou"

Luffy x Arlong

–Nami, o que foi? "Arlong perguntou em um tom debochado"

–eu vim ver você morrer. "Nami disse com um rosto serio"

–e quem vai me matar? "Arlong pergunta com um sorriso"

de repente o Arlong leva um soco e voa direto na parede atrás dele, e alguém fala.

–eu. "Luffy fala serio"

–não se preocupe Nami, eu vou acabar com ele e depois você vai voltar com a gente para ser minha navegadora. "Luffy diz com um sorriso"

Multidão

Naruto agora sentado, da um sorriso.

–acho que agora vai começar a ficar interessante. "Naruto pensa, Naruto sente alguém sentando ao lado dele, ele olha e é Nojiko"

–porque esse sorriso? "Nojiko pergunta"

–por nada só que esse chapeu de palha parece ser um cara interessante. "Naruto diz olhando para o Luffy e depois vira o rosto e olha para Nojiko que esta olhando direto nos olhos do Naruto, quando ela percebe o que ta fazendo, ela chacoalha o rosto e pede desculpas.

–desculpe. "Nojiko diz olhando para o outro lado corando"

–não tem por que se desculpar. "Naruto diz voltando os olhos para as lutas"

Zoro x Hatchan

–oh você parece estar melhor para a luta agora Rorona Zoro, se é assim eu vou mostrar a minha verdadeira habilidade. "Hatchan diz e sobe no segundo andar do edifício e entra numa porta e sai com 6 espadas"

–a minha verdadeira habilidade é o estilo de luta com 6 espadas! "Hatchan fala"

–Yosaku, Johnny! me emprestem suas espadas. " Zoro grita para os outros dois espadachins enquanto coloca a espada dele na boca"

Multidão

–uh?! então é assim que ele luta com 3 espadas? uma na boca, interessante. "Naruto fala"

–uh?! claro aniki, pegue. "Yosaku e Johnny gritam e jogam as espadas girando em direção ao Zoro"

Zoro x Hatchan

no tempo das espadas chegarem ate o Zoro, o tritão começou um ataque em direção ao Zoro, no meio do ataque o Zoro pega habilmente as espada que estavam voando em sua direção e sem perder tempo, ataca o tritão, com movimentos rápido os dois espadachins chocam suas laminas um contra o outro e no meio desse duelo, Zoro faz um ataque especial.

–TOUROU NAGASHI! "Zoro sussurra o nome de seu golpe e acerta o tritão e o Zoro saindo sem ser atingido pelas laminas do Hatchan"

mas mesmo acertando, não parece ter feito tanto dano quanto deveria, só deixando o tritão mais nervoso, depois de uma leve briga verbal entre os dois espadachins o Hatchan resolve atacar com um golpe especial.

–TAKO TSUBO NO KAMAE! - SHIN SHUN! "Hatchan fala apontando as 6 espadas na direção do Zoro e indo pra cima dele, mas Zoro se defende colocando suas espadas na frente de seu corpo em defesa, eles se chocam e o tritão já vem com outro golpe.

–TAKOAGE! "fazendo assim o Zoro perder o equilíbrio, sem perder tempo, Hatchan corre na direção do Zoro e o acerta uma cabeça na ferida fazendo voar pelos ares.

Multidão

–acertando na ferida, isso é jogo sujo. "Yosaku fala"

–droga! logo agora que a ferida tinha se fechado. "Naruto fala calmamente"

–como você pode ficar assim tão calmo? "Nojiko pergunta"

–é porque eu sei que uma hora ou outra o chapéu de palha e os outros vão acabar ganhando. "Naruto fala normalmente"

Zoro x Hatchi

quando o Zoro esta caindo de ponta cabeça o tritão corre para onde o Zoro vai cair, só se preparando para dar o golpe final.

–ROKUTOURYUU OUGI! - ROKUTOU NO WARUTSU! "Hatchi grita girando suas espadas acima de sua cabeça, parecendo um ventilador mortal, caindo em direção a sua morte certa Zoro no ultimo instante ataca o tritão fazendo acrobacias entre suas espada, assim cortando suas mãos e caindo agachado no chão.

mas ainda sim os causados por Zoro no tritão de novo não causou tantos danos como o esperado, com Zoro foi diferente, mesmo não recebendo nenhum dano pelas as espadas inimigas a cabeçada infligida pelo tritão acabou abrindo a ferida anterior fazendo o Zoro sentir uma grande dor, querendo acabar logo com essa batalha o tritão volta a atacar

–ROKUTOURYUU -TAKO TSUBO NO KAMAE. "ele aponta as espadas de novo na direção do Zoro e ataca gritando"

–SHIN SHUN! "ele avança a toda velocidade"

Zoro esperando o tritão chegar perto o suficiente, e ataca.

–TATSUMAKI. "Zoro ataca assim quebrando as espada do Hatchin e o fazendo voar"

Multidão

todos ficam impressionado pelo ataque de Zoro deixando-os ficarem com os olhos arregalados, Zoro se senta para um merecido descanso.

–impressionante. "Naruto fala, dando uma olha discreta na direção de uma moita logo ao lado"

Sanji x Kuroobi

indignado com o que aconteceu com seu colega, Kuroobi corre na direção de Zoro só para ser interrompido por Sanji que aparece logo a frente, esqueceu de mim?! a sua luta é que comigo.

–tsk, você não vale meu tempo, vou te dar uma amostra do meu verdadeiro poder, usando o meu SEN MAI GAWARA SEI KEN a sua chance de vencer é zero. "Kuroobi grita"

mas de repente o Sanji levanta a perna e da um chute no rosto do tritão o mandando de cabeça para chão o destruindo.

–COLLIER! "Sanji fala, o tritão tenta se levantar, mas o Sanji não deixa, dando outro chute.

–EPAULE! "Sanji diz o mandando para o chão de novo"

com o tritão já em pé, Sanji da outro chute, só que nas costas desta vez e diversos outros chutes.

–COSTELETTE! "esse vai nas costas mandando-o para frente"

–SELLE! "e sem perder o movimento, Sanji mandou outro chute nas costa só que desta vez esse chute o mandou para cima"

–POITRINE! "sem deixar ele subir muito Sanji já aparece em cima dele mandando outro chute só que no abdomen desta vez o enviando para o chão"

–GIGOT! "e em quanto ele quica no chão por causa do ultimo chute, Sanji não perde tempo e manda outro chute que dessa vez o manda pra frente e ele cai"

Multidão

–isso ai. "algum aldeão grita para o Sanji"

–muito bem Sanji-aniki. "Johnny e Yosaku gritam encorajadamente"

–nada mal, belo combo. "Naruto fala"

–ye. "Nojiko concorda impressionada"

Sanji x Kuroobi

Kuroobi com raiva, vai se levantando com dificuldade, mas consegue se levantar. Sanji sem querer perder tempo, corre para cima do tritão e pula para dar um golpe, que também está se preparando para dar o seu próprio.

–KYUU KOKU SEI KEN! SENMAI GAWA... "o tritão aponta o punho para frente onde o Sanji estava e fica assustado quando não o vê em sua frente"

Kuroobi olha para sua esquerda e vê bem a tempo de levar um chute no rosto.

–MUTTON SHOT! "Sanji fala enquanto vai voando na direção do tritão e chuta o seu rosto com a sola do pé e o manda em direção do edifício que atravessa a parede e sai do outro lado, com o tamanho da potencia do chute.

Multidão

–ohhhhh incrível. "Johnny, Yosaku falam e os aldeões ficam de boca aberta"

–esse foi um chute e tanto. "Naruto diz impressionado"

–incrível, realmente incrível, eles conseguiram eliminar dois dos soldados mais fortes do Arlong. "Nojiko diz enquanto Nami solta lagrimas de felicidade sabendo que seu pesadelo estava quase acabando"

Sanji x Kuroobi

Sanji se levanta meio cambaleante, mas consegue ficar em pé, com a derrota de mais um tritão, agora só fica faltando mais um para ser derrotado.

Luffy x Arlong

Arlong vendo seu soldados sendo derrotados de novo, fica nervoso e pega os dentes que ele tinha arranca do um tempo atras e as coloca nas mãos abrindo e fechando como se fossem bocas.

–TEETH GUN! "Arlong fala e ataca Luffy com a mão esquerda que Luffy desvia por pouco e continua atacando, direta, esquerda, direita e esquerda, mas todos sendo desviados por pouco, que por cada soco/mordida que o Arlong da, o Luffy desvia, mas da um passo para atras, quando o Arlong vai dar um soco no Luffy, o Luffy troca de lugar com um corpo de um dos companheiros do Arlong, que acaba o acertando pensando estar atingindo Luffy, depois de ver quem ele estava atingindo, Arlong fica ainda com mais raiva do chapéu de palha, Arlong volta a atacar Luffy com mais raiva do que nunca, em um dos ataques que o Luffy desvia, sem perder tempo Luffy da um chute no rosto do Arlong o fazendo cair de costa e perder o conjunto inteiro de dentes em sua boca, Arlong se levanta e fala.

–quantas vezes eu já não te disse que não adianta você quebrar meus dentes, eles sempre voltam. "Arlong grita mostrando os dentes crescidos em sua boca"

–olha agora eu também tenho dentes de tubarão. "Luffy fala orgulhoso mostrando a boca com os dentes do Arlong"

Multidão

–eu não acredito que ele deu aquele chute só para pegar aqueles dentes. "Johnny e Yosaku gritam indignados com a brincadeira do Luffy"

Nami da uma risadinha e de repente eles ouvem uma gargalha e olham e veem Naruto morrendo de rir e fala.

–esse chapéu de palha é muito divertido hahaha. "Naruto fala, enquanto gargalha de rir, Nojiko olha para o Naruto e da uma risadinha divertida"

Luffy x Arlong

–quanto tempo você vai ficar fazendo bobagens. "Arlong grita com raiva e ataca Luffy que o pega desprevenido e o acerta no peito o fazendo grita de dor, mas não faz o dano esperado pelo Arlong e ele volta a atacar Luffy que da um mortal para atras e desvia dos socos potentes de Arlong,

mas quando Luffy cai no chão Arlong acerta um soco/mordida no tórax do lado esquerdo, fazendo uma mandíbula ficar presa lá, mas no mesmo instante que o Arlong da o soco no tórax de Luffy, o Luffy morde Arlong ao lado do pescoço, o fazendo recuar um passo.

–que tal isso! ser mordido pelos próprios dentes! "Luffy fala sorrindo com a mão no tórax onde esta a mandíbula do Arlong"

–mesmo que sejam meus... sua mandíbula é muito fraca! "Arlong fala e ataca com uma mordida de sua própria boca e Luffy coloca o braço direito na frente do corpo e o tritão o morde, fazendo o Luffy gritar de dor, enquanto o Arlong tenta quebrar os ossos do braço do Luffy com a mordida, fazendo o Luffy gritar ainda mais de dor, Luffy estica o pé direito para cima e depois o abaixa para se apoiar e com o braço preso na boca do tritão, Luffy com toda a força levanta o Arlong e depois o choca contra o chão fazendo assim uma cratera ainda com o braço dentro da boca do Arlong, com o choque, o tritão acabou abrindo a boca e soltando o braço do Luffy, depois do Arlong soltar o braço do Luffy, ele saiu de perto do Arlong para tirar a mandíbula anterior do tórax, quando o Luffy olha para cima, ele não vê mas o Arlong e olha ao redor a procura dele.

–dentro da água. "Nami avisa Luffy"

Luffy olha para dentro da água se perguntando, o que o tritão esta fazendo, de repente ele vê uma sombra vindo em sua direção rapidamente do fundo da água, e o Arlong aparece como uma lança atingindo o Luffy,o fazendo ser jogado para cima, uns bons metros, Luffy cai no chão segurando a barrida com dor, enquanto ao Arlong, quando ele saiu da água e atingiu o Luffy ele acabou indo direto para a se chocando com ela e derrubando a parede.

Multidão

–interessante, ele se esquivou no ultimo instante, se o Arlong tivesse acertado ele em cheio, seria um problema. "Naruto falou"torre

Luffy x Arlong

–oh você se esquivou bem. "Arlong fala saindo da parede do edifício"

–Mas, se esquivar não ajuda muito. o próximo vai te mandar para o inferno! "Arlong fala sorrindo, se preparando para o ataque"

–SHARK ON...DART! "Arlong grita se jogando na direção de Luffy que se esquiva com uma cambalhota para trás, fazendo o Arlong cravar o nariz no chão de concreto, o destruindo e do meio da fumaça de poeira Arlong se lança de novo em ataque.

–SHARK ON...DART! "Arlong grita se lançando de novo para cima de Luffy que se esquiva no ultimo instante pulando para frente e o Arlong volta se lançando de novo em Luffy que é acertado e sai voando e cai no chão, Arlong volta para água.

Multidão

–Luffy sai dai, ele voltou para a água. "Usopp fala"

Luffy x Arlong

Luffy se levanta e se vira na direção da água.

Multidão

–ei baka, o que você ta fazendo?! se você ficar ai vai vira um alvo facil. "Sanji gritou o aviso para o Luffy"

–ohh ele vai encarar de frente o golpe do Arlong? corajoso. "Naruto falou ouvindos uns barulhos quase inaudível, mas claro graças ao seu poder, Naruto tem os sentidos muito sensíveis, o som vinha da direção da moita era um barulho estranho 'tick tick', mas ele deixou isso pra la, já que parecia ser inofensivo.

Luffy x Arlong

–não, eu vou quebrar aquele nariz dele! "Luffy diz com determinação" -venha com tudo! tubarão! "Luffy fala para o tritão"

como o esperado, Arlong avança, mas inesperadamente Luffy consegue segurar Arlong o impedindo de acerta-lo, mas fazendo os dois saírem voando, no ar o Luffy pula em direção ao edifício e se segurando nela.

–eu parei o seu truquezinho, então acho que você não pode mais usá-lo! "Luffy fala com um grande sorriso"

–SHARK ON DART! "Arlong fala e aparece debaixo do Luffy e se segurando no telhado, fazendo o Luffy se soltar do edifício e começar a cair.

–seu ididota, já não usou isso o bastante? "Luffy fala enquanto cai do edifício"

–você esta acabado. "Arlong fala se lançando na direção do Luffy"

–GOMU GOMU NO AMI! "Luffy faz uma rede com as mão e prendendo o Arlong fazendo os dois mudarem de lugar, com agora o Luffy em cima, ele junta os pés e começa a girar no ar e golpeia.

–YARI! "Luffy grita e lança os dois pés juntos na barriga do Arlong o fazendo se chocar com o chão, abrindo uma cratera.

Multidão

–ele conseguiu, é isso ai. "os aldeões gritam de felicidade"

Luffy x Arlong

quando o Luffy esta caindo ele fica se perguntando se o Arlong morreu, já que ele esta com os olhos fechados, mas logo essa pergunta é respondida quando o Arlong abre os olhos e se levanta furioso e pega o Luffy no meio do ar e fica girando ele que nem uma corda de rodeio e o joga na parede do edifício.

Multidão

–uh ele ficou nervoso. "Naruto falou"

Luffy x Arlong

–ah, essa foi boa! eu não acho que ele esteja machucado, mas com certeza está bravo. "Luffy fala descontraidamente sentado nos escombros"

Arlong se lança para cima do Luffy e da um soco onde ele esta, mas Luffy desvia segurando no teto do edifício, Arlong enfia a mão na parede e tira do outro lado uma espada enorme com dentes igual a de um tubarão, enquanto o Luffy sobe no segundo andar, Arlong pula e levanta a espada para atacar o Luffy no segundo andar, mas Luffy desvia e pula para o terceiro andar, Arlong tenta acertar ele de novo, só que o Luffy desvia e salta para o próximo andar, eles fazem isso ate chegar ao ultimo andar, lá Arlong ataca de novo só que desta vez o Luffy pula para dentro do edifício, destruindo uma janela, e o Arlong o segue.

COM LUFFY

–ahh essa foi por pouco. "Luffy fala olhando ao redor do quarto"

–que lugar é esse? esta cheio de papel. "Luffy pergunta curioso"

–não são só papeis, esse é o quatro de mapas. um quarto para aquela garota desenhar seu mapas. "Arlong fala"

–impressionate não?! os oito anos de trabalho dela. meu tesouro. "Arlong fala arrogantemente"

–ela é um gênio, muito talentosa, e esse talento existe para servir a nós, tritões, para sempre! "Arlong fala sorridente"

–a Nami é nossa companheira. fique fora do caminho! seu desgraçado borrachudo. "Arlong fala apontando a espada para Luffy"

–a Nami é nossa navegadora! "Luffy fala determinado"

Luffy olha para o lado e vê uma escrivaninha e de cima dela cai uma caneta que Nami usava para fazer os mapas com sangue, Luffy a pega e diz.

–essa caneta... há sangue nela! "Luffy fala de cabeça baixa"

–Para que eu domine o mundo, preciso dos mapa da Nami! ela vai continuar a desenhar mapas pra por causa da minha ambição. "Arlong fala, colocando os dentes da espada entre o pescoço do Luffy"

–e, assim que eu tiver mapas de todos os mares do mundo, ninguém sera pário pra mim! o mundo todo será meu! e tudo começa aqui, nesta pequena ilha do East Blue. de que forma você pode usa-la melhor do que eu! "Arlong fala com um sorriso zombeteiro"

Luffy solta a caneta e coloca a mão direita no dente da espada a frente dele e a segura fazendo o Arlong ser incapaz de mexer a espada, inesperadamente o dente que o Luffy estava segurando se quebra e o resto da espada também, surpreendendo Arlong.

–usar?! "Luffy fala com uma cara de raiva"

Multidão

–o que sera que está acontecendo la dentro? "Johnny se pergunta"

–Luffy-aniki o que esta acontecendo com você?! "Yosaku fala"

–Luffy... "Nami diz preocupada"

–estranho, o chapéu de palha de repente ficou nervoso. "Naruto falou"

–como você sabe? "Nojiko pergunta olhando para o Naruto"

–porque eu consigo sentir sua emoção negativa. "Naruto falou calmamente, enquanto os outros olham para ele interrogativamente"

–incrivel Naruto-aniki, essa é outra habilidade sua? "Yosaku disse impressionado"

–é, pode se dizer sim. "Naruto diz calmamente"

Zoro e Sanji, olham pra ele se perguntando se é verdade.

Luffy x Arlong

–oque você acha que ela é?! "Luffy fala indignado"

–raça inferior. mas, mesmo assim, uma mulher inteligente. "Arlong fala rindo"

–ela vai ser minha ferramenta para sempre. não, minha companheira. "Arlong fala rindo"

Luffy se levanta e chuta a escrivaninha, ela atravessa a parede e cai fora do edifício, e do nada ele começa a destruir o quarto inteiro, chutando os armários, destruindo toda a mobília do quarto e os mapas.

–desgraçado! ela levou oito anos para desenhar esses mapas! e você está destruindo ele! assim como a minha ambição! "Arlong fala segurando o Luffy pelo pescoço, contra a parede mesmo assim o Luffy continua a destruir o quarto"

Multidão

Nami vendo a destruição que o Luffy estava fazendo, Nami cai em lagrimas de felicidade e gratidão, Naruto vendo isso entende o que esta acontecendo e sorri.

Luffy x Arlong

Arlong está mordendo o pescoço do Luffy de raiva pela destruição que o Luffy fez no quarto e destruindo seus mapas.

–agora você foi demais, seu desgraçado borrachudo! "Arlong fala ainda mordendo o pescoço do chapéu de palha, Luffy, para tentar escapar da mordida, segura o nariz de serra do Arlong e fala.

–eu não dou a minima para o quão grandiosos vocês, tritões, são... ou para que aconteça com seus mapas estúpidos! eu posso não entender toda a história por trás disso... Mas, agora, tudo o que sei é que tenho que ajudá-la!

"Luffy fala, quebrando o nariz do Arlong, que o solta e cai no chão do quarto.

–é este quarto. Não posso deixar que ele exista. Este é o quarto onde ela não quer estar. Vou acabar com tudo! "Luffy fala, com uma cara seria de raiva"

–GOMU GOMU NO..."Luffy fala, e a perna estica para cima, passando pelo teto e mais além, se preparando para o ataque"

–impossivel! o Arlong Park nunca será destruído por gente como você! "Arlong fala, endireitando o nariz e se preparando para atacar o Luffy"

–SHARK ON...HAGURUMA! "Arlong fala e começa a girar no próprio eixo indo na direção do Luffy que também o ataca"

–ONO! "Luffy grita e ataca, quando o Arlong o acerta, a perna do Luffy atinge o tritão na hora, o parando e o esmagando no chão, com a força do chute o Luffy foi destruindo andar por andar de cima para baixo, acabando com o Arlong, mas por causa da potencia do chute, ele fez o edifício, Arlong Park, desmoronar em cima de si mesmo.

Multidão

com a edifício desmoronando, todos que estavam perto da edifício tiveram que correr para longe pra não ser atingido, depois do desmoronamento, todo mundo ficou em silencio esperando a fumaça dos escombros se dissipar para poder ver se o Luffy estava bem.

–ele esta bem. "Naruto fala enquanto esta em cima do muro olhando para o céu de olhos fechados.

todo mundo olha para ele, mas depois voltam a olhar para os escombros do edifício querendo acreditar, mas mesmo assim com medo de o Luffy ter morrido, de repente, Luffy sai dos escombros pelo telhado e fica em pé.

–Luffy! "Nami fala, feliz por ele estar vivo"

–A-NI-KI! "Johnny e Yosaku falam chorando, mas com um sorrisos enorme."

Luffy de cabeça baixa e respirando pesadamente para prende a respiração e grita.

–NAMI! Você é minha companheira! "Luffy grita"

Naruto sorri com a atitude do Luffy.

–sim. "Nami fala com lagrimas nos olhos"

todos começam a comemorar, jogando o Luffy pro alto, e dão um sorriso que a muito tempo não dão. Nami vai na direção de Luffy e devolve o seu chapéu, Luffy e Nami batem as mãos (o famoso Hi Five) e sorriam.

de repente os marinheiro aparecem e com eles está o cara de rato com um inchaço na testa.

–Já chega, seus merdas!(risadinha) esse deve ser meu dia de sorte. eu gostei do show. mas eu nunca pensei que esses tritões seriam derrotados por piratas idiotas como vocês. mas, graças a vocês,a recompensa por Arlong e toda a riqueza do Arlong Park serão minhas.

–ei, seu merda, você quer um peteleco de novo. "Naruto fala, olhando para o marinheiro bigodudo, que quando olha para a pessoa de onde veio a voz, arregala os olhos e começa a tremer e fala.

–maldito, você é o cara que me bateu antes, você vai ver, homens tirem nele"cara de rato fala, os marinheiro atiram em Naruto que nem se mexe"

todos ficam horrorizados com a cena dos marinheiro atirando em um homem a sangue frio desse jeito.

–Naruto-kun. "Nojiko grita desesperada"

os marinheiros riem achando que mataram ele, mas depois que a poeiro abaixa, eles veem o Naruto em pé ali, com a mesma expressão de antes de atirarem nele demonstrando nenhuma emoção.

Naruto da um pigarro e fala.

–isso era para machucar? "Naruto pergunta"

todos ficam surpresos de ele estar vivo e mais não ter recebido nenhum aranhão, Nojiko corre e da um abraço nele.

–ainda bem que você não se machucou. "Nojico fala preocupada"

–isso não é nada. "Naruto diz com um sorriso"

o marinheiro estava se preparando para atirar quando alguém tocou o seu ombro, o chamando, ele se vira e vê o Zoro.

–não estrague o clima quando as pessoas estão querendo comemorar. "Zoro fala e bate em todos os marinheiro que caiem inconscientes, só o cara de rato fica consciente, Nami chega perto dele e bate no rosto dele com um pedaço de madeira o fazendo voar para a água, ele volta e se segura na beira do cais, para não se afundar na água, Nami vai na direção dele e segura nos seu bigodes e fala.

–agora vocês vão se encarregar de limpar essa bagunça dos tritões... e ajudar a reconstruir a vila de Gosa. Mas não vão tocar em nada do tesouro dos tritões! ele pertence ao pessoal dessa vila. entendeu? "Nami exigiu segurando o bigode dele

–ai, ai!eu vou obedecer... "cara de rato fala"

–e mais uma coisa devolva o meu dinheiro! "Nami fala"

eu vou devolver, vou devolver, eu não quero mais... "o cara de rato, vai nadando para fora do porto, para olha para trás e fala"

–isso não será esquecido, seus piratas folgados! garoto do chapéu de palha! o nome é Luffy, certo? você é o capitão, não é? não se esqueça disso! e você também loiro e de bigode, seu nome é Naruto, certo? vocês vão ser grandes! mas mexeram comigo! agora é tarde para se remedir! vou fazer com que se arrependam! guarde o que eu digo! "o bigodudo fala e vai nadando em bora do porto com seus capangas atras, Naruto olha para a moita onde tem uma pessoa escondida e vê um cara de pé com uma câmera na mão, ele olha na direção do Naruto e vê que ele está sendo encarado pelo Naruto, ao ver isso ele tira uma rápida foto do rosto do Naruto e sai correndo e pula no mar indo atrás do bigodudo e o resto dos soldados da marinha.

o medico grita.

– ei pessoal! não podemos comemorar sozinhos! levem a notícia para toda a ilha! "o medico fala"

–sim! "os aldeões gritam"

– O Arlong Park caiu "os aldeões gritam felizes"

Naruto vê o chapéu de palha e seus amigos conversando e lembra dos seus amigos de Konoha.

Nojiko olha para Nami e vê a sua mãe, Bellemere e lagrimas escorrem de seu rosto.

XxX

Base da Marinha no East Blue

–alo?, alo?! "bigodudo grita"

–sim, aqui é do Quartel General da Marinha. "soldado no Quartel General da Marinha"

–aqui é Nezumi, capitão do decimo sexto Batalhão da marinha! tenho um relatório a fazer! Há um pirata que usa chapéu de palha chamado Luffy! ele e seus companheiros estão contra o governo! e um outro pirata loiro com bigodes no rosto, todos ele estão contra a Marinha, eles foram capazes de destruir o Arlong Park e derrotar o terrível Arlong e seus tritões! temos que ter muito cuidado com ele, eu gostaria de colocar uma pesada recompensa pela cabeça do Capitão deles, 'Luffy do chapéu de palha', e o loiro com bigode, chamado Naruto, estou enviando as fotos! "Nezumi fala, ficando sem folego de tão rápido que ele falou"

–entendido. "soldado no Quartel General da Marinha fala, anotando em uma prancheta tudo o que o Nezumi falou, enquanto recebe as fotos"

–eles são piratas cruéis, eu quero eles vivos, ou mortos e uma alta recompensa pela cabeça deles!


	4. A Festa

A Festa

O Arlong Park acabou

-Esperamos por oito anos até esse dia chegar! "um aldeão fala, feliz pelos anos de tiranismo finalmente terem acabado.

-viva. "os aldeões gritam felizes"

os aldeões de toda a ilha foram festejar a derrota do Arlong Park

-amanhã e depois, vamos festejar até cairmos! "um aldeão grita"

XxX

sentados em um banco, Naruto e Nojiko estão curtindo a festa bebendo.

-então, agora de o Arlong não esta mais governando a ilha, o que você vai fazer? Naruto pergunta para Nojiko, enquanto da um gole no copo de cerveja"

-não sei, realmente eu não sei, talvez continuar com a plantação de laranjas. "Nojiko reponde dando de ombros" -e você Naruto-kun, o que vai fazer? e falando nisso, de onde você é? e como chegou aqui? eu não vi mais nenhuma embarcação no porto, só a dos chapéu de palha e o navio da marinha que eles deixaram aqui "Nojiko pergunta curiosa"

-curiosa você, não, mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu sou de bem longe daqui e como eu cheguei aqui? foi voando. "Naruto fala, dando outro gole na cerveja"

-voando? você sabe voar?! nossa Naruto-kun, você é um homem de muitas habilidades não?! "Nojiko fala galanteadoramente, enquanto da um gole em sua cerveja e olha para o Naruto nos olhos"

-você nem imagina Noji-chan, você nem imagina. "Naruto fala olhando para ela"

-One-chan "um garoto vem correndo na direção de Nojiko"

-Chabo! "Nojiko fala"

-eu acabei de olhar o Arlong Park! -é incrível! foi reduzido a entulho! "Chabo fala feliz"

-muito impressionante, não é mesmo? " Nojiko fala para o garoto"

-sim quem fez aquilo deve ser um cara Fantástico! "Chabo fala entusiasmado" -quem foi? ele ainda está, não está? o cara que derrotou Arlong! -foi você? "Chabo pergunta olhando para o Naruto ao lado da Nojiko"

-não, não foi eu, foi ele ali. "Naruto fala apontando para uma certa direção"

-qual deles? quem? "Chabo pergunta, olhando para direção que o naruto apontou"

-aquele garoto com chapéu de palha. "Naruto fala e mostra o Luffy em uma mesa a uma boa distancia se enchendo de comida" "ah se aqui tivesse ramen eu estaria do mesmo jeito" Naruto pensa.

-aquele é mesmo o cara que libertou a ilha? "Chabo pergunta, meio decepcionado"

-eu mesma acho difícil de acreditar... "Nojiko fala com o copo de cerveja na mão"

-ok. "Chabo fala e volta a festejar"

-bye Naruto-kun, eu vou ver a Nami. "Nojiko falou se levantando"

-espera um pouco Noji-chan, onde fica a biblioteca? "Naruto pergunta"

-logo ali na frente, porque ? que você quer fazer na biblioteca ? "Nojiko pergunta, curiosa"

-nada de mais, só descobrir mais sobre aqui. "Naruto responde casualmente"

-ok, mas não se anime muito os livros daqui já são bem velhos. "Nojiko avisa"

-ah tudo bem eu só que saber o básico mesmo. "Naruto fala indo em direção a biblioteca"

-tudo bem, então até mais "Nojiko fala indo em busca da Nami"

-ok, esta na hora de descobrir mais sobre esse mundo. "Naruto pensa"

XxX

-acabou que não tinha muita coisa relevante lá, mas não foi uma perda total. "Naruto pensa eu descobri algumas coisa interessantes sobre a Marinha, o Rei dos Piratas Gold Roger e o tesouro One Piece que o Gold Roger escondeu, já vi que aqui eu não vou encontrar muito mais"

Naruto começa a andar pela multidão e vê o Luffy comendo, o Sanji paquerando algumas garotas e o Zoro bebendo um barril de cerveja.

-Naruto-aniki aqui, aqui, venha beber com a gente. "Johnny grita para o Naruto ir até ele"

-yo. "Naruto os cumprimenta, senta e começa a beber"

-Naruto-aniki o que você vai fazer depois das festas terminarem? "Yosaku perguntou"

-já que eu sou um homem procurado pelo governo ágora, eu resolvi viajar pelo mundo e aproveitar o que ele tem para oferecer. "Naruto fala, tomando um gole de sua cerveja"

-como um pirata? "johnny perguntou esperançoso"

-ye, claro. "Naruto fala"

-você tem um navio,Naruto-aniki? "Johnny pergunta"

-sim, aquele. "Naruto fala apontando para o navio da marinha, sem olhar para ele"

-mas aquele é um navio da marinha. "Yosaku o questiona"

-sim, eu vou usar ele. "Naruto fala, como se fosse uma coisa normal"

-por favor, Naruto-aniki nos leve junto com você. " Johnny e Yosaku se olham e falam, se jogando na frente do Naruto, implorando para ele leva-los"

-mas, vocês não são caçadores de recompensas? "Naruto perguntou curioso"

-sim, mas nos queremos ir em aventuras igual ao Zoro-aniki e melhor nossa técnica com a espada, e por isso nos iremos revogar nosso titulo de caçador de tesouros, então Naruto-aniki nos leve com você. "Johnny implorou de joelhos e com a cabeça no chão"

Naruto olha para os dois e fala.

-claro, quanto mais melhor, mas lembrem-se vocês vão treinar como loucos enquanto estiverem viajando comigo, eu não quero ninguém dependendo de mim para que sejam salvos de alguma encrenca, entendidos? "Naruto fala como um comandante"

-sim Naruto-aniki. "Yosaku e Johnny fala com um sorriso no rosto"

XxX

enquanto andava pelas ruas da vila Naruto vê Nojiko sentada em um banco com um copo de cerveja olhando para as estrelas.

o que esta fazendo Nojiko-chan? "Naruto pergunta curioso"

-nada só pensando o que eu vou fazer daqui em diante, eu realmente não faço ideia do o que eu vou fazer. "Nojiko fala suspirando"

-sabe Nojiko-chan você pode vir com a gente. "Naruto fala olhando para ela"

-'com a gente'? "Nojiko pergunta sem entender"

-é, o Johnny e o Yosaku vão vir comigo e você pode vir também. "Naruto fala com firmeza"

-ah eu não sei Naruto-kun, essa é uma decisão importante, ir em uma aventura em alto e ainda mais, ir para Grand Line, la é um lugar perigoso. "Nojiko fala receosa"

-não se preocupe com o perigo, eu to aqui eu protejo você. "Naruto fala com um sorriso"

-eu não quero que ninguém me proteja, não quero ser um estorvo. "Nojiko fala seria"

-você não vai ser um estorvo Nojiko-chan, mas se você fizer questão que eu não te proteja, é só eu te treinar, ai você não vai precisar ser protegida. "Naruto fala decidido"

-mesmo assim, eu não sei, é uma grande decisão Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala com dúvidas"

-ok então, olha, nós vamos sair amanhá junto com os chapéu de palha, então amanhá você decide se vai vir ou não, ok, mas eu iria ficar bem feliz se você viesse. "Naruto fala amigavelmente"

-ok Naruto-kun. "Nojiko responde"

-então, boa noite, Nojiko-chan. "Naruto fala dando um beijo em sua bochecha dela"

-Boa noite Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala com um sorriso no rosto, pelo beijo"

XxX

No dia seguinte, carregando o navio com suprimentos de comida que os aldeões deram, Naruto, Johnny e Yosaku esperam para partir, ao longe Naruto vê uma mulher com cabelos azulados se aproximando com varias malas, noite passada, Naruto tinha deixado Nojiko decidindo se ela iria ou não ir com Naruto nessa aventura, mas parece que ela se decidiu.

-então, parece que você decidiu vir? "Naruto fala pegando as malas de Nojiko"

-é, eu decidi ir, pode ser divertido. "Nojiko falou com um sorriso"

-que bom, mais um para a tripulação. "Naruto falou com um sorrisão"

-qu... Naruto-kun, o que aconteceu com o navio. "Nojiko perguntou enquanto olha para o navio"

-você gostou? eu fiz ontem. "Naruto fala com um sorriso de felicidade"

Para não ficar andando com um navio da marinha, Naruto resolveu dar um repaginada no navio, pintando ele de preto e trocando as velas que antes eram brancas com o nome da marinha e agora esta pintada de laranja.

-sim... ficou interessante. "Nojiko falou assustada com o visual do navio"

-ok, agora vamos subir. "Naruto fala levando as malas da Nojiko para o navio"

-cuide dela Naruto, eu não vou perdoa-lo se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, ela é como uma filha para mim. "Gen avisa"

-pode deixar comigo nada vai acontecer a ela. "Naruto afirma serio, Gen balança a cabeça afirmativamente"

-boa viagem Nojiko-chan e se cuida. "Gen fala para Nojiko"

-tudo bem Gen-san, tchau. ''Nojiko fala balançando o braço"

-estão todos prontos? "Naruto perguntou para todos no navio"

-sim Naruto-aniki. "Johnny e Yosaki gritam"

-Sim Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala"

-já estamos prontos para partir Luffy. "Naruto grita em direção do Going Merry"

-ok. "Luffy grita"

-ei espere um minuto e a Nami-san? "Sanji falou preocupado"

-eu achei que ela não viria. "Zoro fala"

-por que não?! "Sanji fala e começa uma briga com o Zoro"

os aldeões no cais do porto começam a cochichar se perguntando onde esta a Nami.

-Nojiko-chan onde esta a Nami? ela não vai vir? "Naruto pergunta"

-eu não sei, não vi ela o dia todo. "Nojiko responde"

de repente a Nami aparece atras da multidão de cabeça baixa e grita.

-comecem a navegar. "Nami grita e começa a correr na direção do Going Merry"

-uh?! porque ela esta correndo? "Usopp pergunta"

-ela disse para navegarmos. "Luffy diz"

-ei mas... "Usopp diz"

-ok, vamos sair daqui. "Naruto fala e puxa a ancora do seu navio para começar a navegar"

-içar a vela. "Luffy grita e o Zoro puxa a ancora do Going Merry"

-ei, eles estão indo embora! "os aldeões falam"

-espere! ainda não te agradecemos! "um aldeão fala"

enquanto a multidão tenta parar Nami de ir embora sem que eles pudessem agradecer, Nami passa correndo por entre a multidão e ao chegar no cais Nami pula dele e entra no Going Merry que esta em movimento, ao chegar no navio Nami levanta um pouco a camisa e caiem as carteiras dos aldeões.

-cuidem-se pessoal. "Nami fala para a multidão"

-KKKK essa foi demais. "Naruto ri"

-sua pestinha! "os aldeões gritam indignados com o roubo da Nami"

-ei, ela não mudou nenhum pouco. "Usop fala emburrado enquanto a Nami ri"

-foi demais, Nami-san. "Sanji fala e Luffy ri da brincadeira"

todos os aldeões começam a gritar para ela devolver a carteira e de repente eles começam a agradecer a ela por tudo que ela fez por ele.

-pessoal estranho uma hora estão gritando com ela e depois começam a agradecer, eu não entendo isso. "Naruto fala sem entender"

-o pessoal é assim mesmo não se preocupe. "Nojiko fala rindo enquanto da tchau"

-até mais, pessoal! estou de partida! "Nami grita dando tchau com um sorriso no rosto"

e assim começa a aventura.


	5. Viagem para Loguetown

Viagem para Loguetown

Em alto mar, um dia depois de sair da Vila COCOYASHI o navio dos chapéu de palha e o navio do Naruto estão navegando lado a lado em direção a Grand Line, neste momento Yosaku e Johnny estão em um sparring enquanto Naruto esta deitado de lado no chão assistindo o sparring dos dois e Nojiko está sentada tomando sol.

-eles aumentaram o preço de novo? "Nami reclama com uma gaivota"

-você não acha que está um pouco acima do ideal? "Nami fala com o pássaro enquanto paga pelo jornal"

-da próxima vez que o preço subir, eu não vou comprar, entendeu? "Nami fala emburrada"

-que escândalo! é só um jornal! "Usopp fala enquanto mexe com os seus experimentos"

-mas, se deixar passar toda vez, eles abusam! "Nami fala e vai sentar em sua cadeira de praia no deck no navio"

E começa uma confusão no navio dos chapéu de palha por causa de uma laranja, quando a Nami abre o jornal dois cartazes caiem de dentro dele e pousam no deck do navio, quando Usopp, Nami e Luffy olham eles gritam surpresos, fazendo assim quem está dormindo como o Zoro e quem estava prestes a cair no sono como o Naruto, a acordarem em sobressalto assustados.

-o que, o que, o que foi? "Naruto pula e fala pronto par a luta "Luffy começa a rir e mostra o seu cartaz de procurado.

-dá uma olhada! somos procurados! "Luffy fala com um sorriso"

-procurados...vivos ou mortos... 30 milhões de Berries?! "Usopp fala impressionado"

-30 milhões de Berries, sim! "Luffy fala rindo"

Nami olha no chão e vê outro cartaz.

-ehh? Naruto-kun você também tem uma recompensa. "Nami pega o cartaz e mostra na direção do navio do Naruto"

-uh? 5 milhões de Berries, não é muita coisa para alguém como você Naruto-aniki. "Johnny fala desapontado"

-essa recompensa deve ser só por eu ter batido naquele marinheiro, parece que eles não pagam muito por você bater em um deles. "Naruto fala calmamente"

-certo, tripulação para a Grand Line! "Luffy grita feliz"

-isso. "Sanji e Usopp gritam"

-novamente vocês não entendem a seriedade da situação! "Nami fala frustrada"

-vamos, vamos, vamos! para Grand Line! "Luffy, Sanji e Usopp cantam felizes"

De repente um navio da marinha, acabado, começa a acompanhar o navio Naruto

-Naruto e chapéu de palha em nome da marinha vocês estão presos. "um cara com cabelo rosa fala"

-uh quem é você? "Naruto pergunta se levantando"

-eu sou Fullbody punho de ferro. "Fullbody fala com orgulho"

-ah! é o Oji-san da marinha! "Luffy fala surpreso"

-amigo seu, Luffy? "Naruto pergunta olhando para o Luffy"

-ye. "Luffy responde"

-estão com problemas? precisam de ajuda? "Luffy pergunta "

-pare de brincadeira! o destino colocaram vocês em minhas mãos! Monkey D. Luffy e Naruto, vocês estão presos. "Fullbody fala com autoridade mostrando o cartaz com suas recompensas"

-é, eu fiquei bonitão nessa foto. "Luffy fala em um tom divertido"

-é, eu também não fiquei mau. "Naruto fala sem interesse pelo marinheiro"

-vivo ou Morto. Carreguem os canhão. "Fullbody ordena"

-primeiro no Loiro Naruto, ele não vale muito, mas vamos levar ele também. "Fullbody grita"

-fogo. "Fullbody grita"

-cuidado Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala"

-não se preocupe com isso Nojiko-chan. "Naruto fala enquanto ele fica parado esperando a bola de canhão chegar perto, quando ele está a um braço de distância Naruto dá um tapa com as costas da mão mandando-a voando em direção a traseira do navio e caindo no mar.

-co... co... como?! "Fullbody fala surpreso"

-quer tentar outra vez? "Naruto pergunta em um tom zombeteiro"

-desgraçado, quantos disparos você aguenta? fogo! "Fullbody grita nervoso"

-ahn, nada bom. "Luffy fala"

Como o canhão tinha uma rachadura a bala que estava dentro explodiu quando foi disparada destruindo assim o canhão.

-ei, pirralhos não façam pouco caso de um ex-capitão da marinha! vamos derrotá-los em um combate corpo a corpo. Vamos ho... "Fullbody fala"

Antes que eles pudessem pular de um navio para o outro, Naruto fez em uma velocidade estrondosa, sinais de mão com uma mão e falou.

-Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água) "Naruto falou calmamente lançando o dragão de água em direção ao Fullbody e seus homens que ao verem o dragão vindo, pulam na água.

-incrível. "Luffy grita com estrelas nos olhos"

-como você fez isso Naruto-aniki? "Johnny pergunta, Naruto suspira e fala"

-é melhor eu explicar logo, por que toda a hora que eu fizer alguma coisa, vocês vão ficar perguntando como que eu fiz. "Naruto fala começando a explicar"

-eu consegui fazer esse dragão por que eu tenho chakra e antes que vocês me perguntem o que é chakra?! eu vou explicar, chakra é a mistura da energia física e espiritual e moldando essas duas energias eu consigo fazer essas técnicas, chamadas de Jutsus. "Naruto explica"

-então você usou o chakra para fazer aquelas coisas com os tritões, lá na vila COCOYASHI?" Johnny perguntou"

-não aquilo foi pura velocidade, só o ultimo tritão que não, com ele eu usei minha intenção de matar. "Naruto fala calmamente"

-e será que você pode nos ensinar para usar esse tal de chakra? "Yosaku falou esperançoso"

-não, pelo que eu vi em vocês, vocês não tem chakra, o que é estranho porque de onde eu venho se você não tem chakra você está morto, mas parece que aqui não é assim. "Naruto fala"

-o único que eu vi que tem chakra é o Luffy, mas eu acho que é porque ele comeu uma Akuma no mi, mas mesmo assim o nível de chakra que ele tem, é impossível para ele usar qualquer técnicas, se ele tentasse usar qualquer técnica ele provavelmente morreria por esgotamento de chakra. "Naruto explica"

-muito legal Naruto-aniki. "Johnny fala entusiasmado"

-isso é incrível Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala impressionada"

XxX

-estamos chegando muito perto da Grand Line. A única forma de chegar até lá é passando pela Reverse Mountain. "Nami fala olhando o mapa"

-não podemos passar direto Nami-chan. "Naruto fala, pulando para o Going Merry"

-não. De acordo com as histórias do velhote, é a única maneira de se entrar na Grand Line. "Sanji fala"

-uhn, mas por quê? "Usopp pergunta"

-é extremamente perigoso. "Sanji fala"

-foi por isso que eu perguntei! por quê? "Usopp fala irritado"

-eu não sei nada além disso! "Sanji gritou irritado para Usopp

-a razão é... "Nami é cortada pelo Luffy"

-certo! já entendi! Vamos entrar pela porta da frente! "Luffy fala com um grande sorriso"

-você está me ouvindo?! Tentar explicar as coisas para você vai me deixar louca! "Nami fala já sentindo a enxaqueca"

-ahn! é tão perigoso assim ir direto? "Naruto pergunta

-mas o que há de mais importante é que devemos parar em alguma ilha e comprar um pouco de carne. Carne, carne! "Luffy fala entusiasmado"

-nessa ilha, há uma idade famosa. Loguetown. "Nami fala apontando para uma ilha no mapa"

-Loguetown? São famosos por causa se suas carnes? "Luffy pergunta"

-também é chamada de 'A cidade do começo e do fim'. Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi. "Zoro fala sentado olhando para o céu"

-é o lugar onde o Rei dos Piratas, Gold Roger, nasceu e também onde foi ele foi executado. "Nami fala"

-incrível, a cidade onde ele nasceu. "Yosaku fala impressionado"

-a cidade onde o Rei dos piratas morreu... "Luffy fala um pouco nervoso"

-quer ir? "Nami fala com um sorriso olhando para o Luffy"

-sim. Eu quero vê-la. O homem que foi o dono do One Piece. O homem que teve tudo nesse mundo. O lugar onde ele nasceu e morreu. "Luffy fala olhando para o horizonte"

XxX

Algumas horas antes de chegar em Loguetown, Yosaku e Johnny estão em um sparring um contra o outro e o Zoro que está no Going Merry está assistindo ao treino dos dois, enquanto isso Naruto está em sua cabine dormindo e a Nojiko pulou no Going Merry para pedir dicas a Nami sobre navegagem já que ela vai ser a navegadora do Naruto.

-Naruto-aniki, Naruto-aniki. "Johnny e Yosaku gritam parando o sparring"

Um Naruto sai da cabine e fala.

-parem de gritar, eu estava dormindo, o que vocês querem? "Naruto fala com sono"

-desculpe Naruto-aniki, é que a Nojiko-san disse que você ia treinar ela e nós queríamos saber se você vai nos treinar também. "Johnny falou com olhos esperançosos"

-mas vocês são espadachins e eu sou bom o suficiente com a espada para ensinar alguém. "Naruto fala"

-uhn?! Naruto-aniki? você sabe lutar com uma espada? eu nunca te vi com uma. "Yosaku fala"

-como eu disse, eu não sou muito bom com a espada. Mas, sim, eu tenho e não necessariamente só uma espada. "Naruto fala calmamente"

-como assim 'não necessariamente uma espada'? "Zoro fala do deck do outro navio"

-nada de mais, história para outro hora. "Naruto fala"

-vamos ter um sparring de vocês contra mim. "Naruto fala indo para o centro do deck"

-nós dois juntos, contra você Naruto-aniki? "Yosaku fala nervoso sem entender"

-sim, os dois contra mim ao mesmo tempo, eu quero ver como vocês lutam e não tem jeito melhor do que em um sparring, venham com tudo, com a intensão de me matar. "Naruto fala com um sorriso sádico"

-ok Naruto-aniki. "Johnny e Yosaku falam com determinação"

-oh, vai ser interessante, hey Luffy vem ver. "Zoro grita"

-uhn?! o que foi Zoro? "Luffy falou"

-olha lá, o Naruto vai lutar "Zoro falou, olhando atentamente para o outro navio"

-oh. "Luffy falou sentando no deck"

-ok, podem vir. "Naruto fala com as mão no bolso"

Yosaku e Johnny avançam, como Yosaku é mais rápido ele ataca primeiro, em alta velocidade Yosaku ataca com sua lamina na diagonal de cima para baixo em direção ao Naruto, quando a lamina estava a centímetros do Naruto ela inexplicavelmente muda de direção suavemente, assim não acertando o Naruto.

-uhn?! ele errou? o Yosaku é tão ruim assim para não conseguir mirar no Naruto? "Usopp pergunta meio desapontado com o Yosaku"

-não, no meio da trajetória a lamina sozinha mudou de direção, não acertando o Naruto. "Zoro fala perplexo, fazendo agora aparecer Nami e Nojiko para ver a luta"

sem perder tempo pensando o que aconteceu, Yosaku, aproveitando o movimento do golpe anterior ele tenta outro corte, só que agora na horizontal em direção das costelas do Naruto que ao ver onde a lamina ia ir dá um mortal de lado, ainda com as mãos no bolso e um rosto impassível, fazendo a lamina passar por baixo dele(parecido com a luta do Naruto contra o Terceiro Raikage, quando o Naruto lança o **RASENSHURIKEN** e o Raikage desvia dando um mortal)quando Naruto cai em pé Yosaku tenta de novo um corte em diagonal de cima para baixo da direita para a esquerda, dessa vez Naruto inclina o corpo um pouco, o suficiente para a lamina passar sem o acertar, quando a lamina passa por ele, Naruto pega no pulso do Yosaku o jogando para atrás de si, o fazendo passar por cima do ombro de Naruto, fazendo Yosaku cair de costas no chão, Johnny, vendo Yosaku no chão corre para cima do Naruto com toda sua velocidade e ataca diagonalmente, Naruto vendo os ataques, desvia facilmente dando passos para atrás e inclinando o corpo, os ataques do Johnny não eram rápidos como o de Yosaku mas eram golpes potentes, quando Johnny tenta dar um corte vertical em Naruto, ele desaparece em um **SHUNSHIN** (Técnica de Cintilação Corporal)e aparece atrás do Johnny levantando a mão direita e colocando a palma nas costas do mesmo dando um leve empurrão imperceptível(igual ao que o Jiraya fez com o Naruto, quando ele o empurrou, só que no caso do anime ele empurrou com um dedo fazendo o Naruto cair no penhasco para convocar o Gamabunta)fazendo o Johnny ir voando na direção do Yosaku que está se levantando, fazendo os dois se chocarem.

-incrível, ele encostou nas costas do Johnny e ele foi jogado pra longe, o Naruto é realmente muito forte. "Usopp falou impressionado"

-incrível. "Luffy grita"

-haha, eu não me surpreendo com mais nada. "Nojiko diz dando uma risadinha"

-ele é realmente muito forte, eu gostaria de lutar com ele. "Zoro pensa"

Johnny e Yosaku se levantam tirando a poeira das roupas.

-ouch, Naruto-aniki você não precisava fazer aquilo. "Johnny fala colocando a mão nas costas com dor"

-é você não precisava jogar ele em cima de mim. "Yosaku fala indignado"

-eu estava cansado de ficar só desviando e resolvi me divertir um pouco. "Naruto fala com um sorriso no rosto"

-que barulheira é essa? o que está acontecendo aqui? "Naruto fala saindo da cabine com uma camisa de manga curta preta com uma mão nos olhos tampando da luz solar"

Todo mundo fica em silencio olhando de um Naruto que está no centro do deck e um Naruto que está saindo da cabine.

-o que é isso? tem dois Narutos. "Usopp fala"

-ops. "Naruto-clone fala e se dissipa"

-maldito clone. "Naruto fala irritado"

-o que foi isso Naruto-kun? "Nojiko pergunta"

-uf, ele era um clone da sombra, é um dos meus jutsus. "Naruto fala suspirando"

-você consegue fazer clones também? eu retiro que eu disse anteriormente que 'nada mais me surpreende'. "Nojiko fala impressionada"

-isso quer dizer que você pode criar clones de você, com a toda a sua força? você poderia criar um exército super forte e ninguém poderia te derrotar. "Johnny fala"

-não, eles não tem toda a minha força e se eles levarem um golpe eles se dissipam. "Naruto fala com uma cara de sono"

-então a gente estava lutando com um clone seu e ele não era forte como você? o quanto você é forte Naruto-aniki? "Yosaku fala com olhos arregalados"

-sim, eu não sei dizer o quanto eu sou forte, mas eu sei me cuidar. "Naruto fala com um sorrisinho"

-você realmente é incrível Naruto. "Usopp fala impressionado"

-deixando isso pra lá, que tatuagens são essas Naruto-kun? "Nojiko pergunta, olhando para os braços do Naruto que tem tatuagens"

-ah, esses são selos de armazenagem. "Naruto fala apontando para as tatuagens no braço direito"

-selos de armazenagem? "todos falam juntos"

-sim... Esse selo, "Naruto fala apontando para o selo que está mais perto do pulso" eu guardo um pergaminho onde esta as minhas armas. E esse, "Naruto fala apontando para o selo seguinte" eu guardo a minha bolsa com coisas pessoais.

-você guarda uma bolsa no seu braço? "Usopp fala desacreditado"

-isso seria estranho. "Zoro fala"

-não no meu braço, no selo. "Naruto corrige"

-e a tatuagem no seu braço esquerdo? "Nami pergunta"

-ah esse? esse é um selo de contenção, ele sela metade do meu poder. "Naruto fala como se não fosse nada de mais"

-você é mais forte do que é agora? "Sanji fala"

-sim. "Naruto fala calmamente"

-mas, por que você selou metade do seu poder? "Luffy fala sem entender"

-por que o mundo não teria graça se eu usa-se todo o meu poder e também por que vocês provavelmente não conseguiriam ficar conscientes perto de mim, na verdade mesmo agora eu me seguro um pouco para que a minha presença não prejudique vocês. "Naruto fala se sentando no deck"

-incrível Naruto-aniki. "Johnny e Yosaku falam"

De repente fica um silencio estranho.

-ei Sanji o almoço já está pronto? "Luffy fala quebrando o clima"

-como sempre esse cara está despreocupado, garoto interessante. "Naruto pensa"

-sim, o almoço está pronto. "Sanji fala voltando para a cozinha"

Todo mundo volta a fazer o que estavam fazendo e o Naruto volta para o quarto, pra ir dormir o resto do caminho até Loguetown.


	6. Conhecendo o Dragon

Conhecendo o Dragon

Zoro, deitado no deck, aproveitando o descanso ao ar livre começa a ouvir pelicanos cantando, sabendo assim, que está perto de alguma ilha, Zoro se levanta e vai à frente do navio e olha para o horizonte.

-ei, acho que estou avistando uma ilha. "Zoro fala olhando para mesma"

-é mesmo? que ilha é aquela? "Luffy aparece e fala"

-já não falamos sobre isso? "Nami fala aparecendo junto com Sanji e Usopp"

-ahn? "Luffy diz"

-então aquela é ilha que está Loguetown?! "Naruto pergunta olhando para a ilha"

-uma cidade bem grandinha... "Sanji fala"

-sim. Eu já ouvi isso. "Nami diz, olhando para Sanji"

-eles devem ter muitos bons lugares para conseguir comida fresca. "Sanji fala olhando para a ilha"

-eu preciso ir até uma loja de armas. Santouryuu com só uma espada não dá certo. "Zoro fala com um sorriso"

-nós vamos com o Zoro-aniki, queremos ver se podemos encontrar espadas melhores. "Johnny fala pelos dois"

-é... eu também quero dar uma olhada nisso. "Usopp fala"

-naquela ilha, Gold Roger nasceu... e também foi executado. "Luffy fala olhando para baixo"

-o quê? então você se lembra? "Nami fala olhando para o Luffy"

-a cidade onde o Rei dos Piratas morreu... um lugar chamado de 'A cidade do começo e do fim'. "Luffy fala com um rosto serio olhando para a ilha"

Todos olham para a ilha com expectativa.

 **XxX**

LOGUETOWN

-uau, que cidade enorme! "Luffy fala impressionado"

-muitos piratas abastecem aqui nessa cidade antes de partirem para a Grand Line. "Nami fala"

-aqui você consegue encontrar praticamente tudo o que desejar. "Nami explica"

-certo! para essa minha grande aventura... eu vou precisar de algumas coisas legais. "Usopp fala animado"

-aposto que a muita comida boa para escolhermos e um monte de mulheres bonitas! "Sanji fala com corações nos olhos"

-eu vou achar uma biblioteca, a biblioteca que tinha na vila COCOYASHI estava muito desatualizada. "Naruto fala"

-também há muita coisa que eu quero comprar. "Zoro fala pensativo"

-e nós vamos com o Zoro-aniki. "Johnny e Yosaku falam"

-ah, é? e como vai fazer isso? você não tem um tostão, não é? "Nami fala provocando o Zoro"

-bom, eu vou dar uma olhada na plataforma de execução. "Luffy fala começando a correr"

-eu quero ver! o lugar onde o Rei dos Piratas morreu! "Luffy grita correndo"

-ei! ainda não escolhemos um lugar para nos reunirmos depois! "Usopp grita para Luffy"

-bem, ele não tem jeito mesmo... "Usopp fala"

-ele realmente é cheio de energia huh? eu costumava ser assim quando era jovem. "Naruto fala pensativo"

-Naruto-kun, não exagera você ainda é jovem, tem no máximo 20 anos. "Nojiko fala sem dar muita atenção"

-é, mais ou menos essa idade. "Naruto fala com um sorriso"

-bom, eu e a Nami vamos conhecer a cidade, vamos Nami, tchau Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala andando com a Nami pela cidade"

-vamos. "Zoro fala para o Johnny e Yosaku"

-nos vemos depois Naruto-aniki. "Johnny fala"

-eu também já vou. "Sanji fala soprando a fumaça do cigarro"

-ei, esperem por mim. "Usopp fala"

-tudo bem é hora de achar uma biblioteca. "Naruto fala andando pela cidade a procura da biblioteca, depois de 5 minutos andando Naruto acha uma biblioteca"

-finalmente achei, é melhor eu usar alguns clones. "Naruto fala, logo ao lado Naruto vê um beco e o entra e do nada aparecem 10 Narutos e cada um deles faz um henge e saem do beco, um por um com intervalos de tempo para que não aja tumulto fora do beco e todos entram na biblioteca.

 **XxX**

-parece que eu fiquei um bom tempo lá dentro, mas valeu a pena, agora eu sei o suficiente deste mundo para me cuidar. "Naruto fala, já fora da biblioteca"

De repente nuvens negras de tempestade anormalmente começam a rondar o céu.

-ohh, eu sinto chakra nessas nuvens, pouco chakra quase imperceptível, mas está lá, deve ser algum usuário de Akuma no mi. "Naruto fala, um pequeno sorriso aparece em sua face e ele fala"

-interessante. "Naruto fala"

-o chapéu de palha vai ser executado, corram pra vê. "um cidadão fala correndo"

-uhn? o Luffy já entrou em encrenca? "Naruto fala suspirando e desaparece em um **SHUNSHIN** "

Naruto, para em cima de um edifício e olha para praça onde o Luffy está preso em uma Berlinda em cima de uma plataforma com um pirata vestido igual a um palhaço que pelas pesquisas dos Naruto esse seria Buggy, o palhaço, que está com uma espada pronto para separar a cabeça do resto do corpo do Luffy.

-pirata Monkey D. Luffy, eu te sentencio, pelo crime de rir da minha desgraça e me deixar bravo, a uma bela morte! Agitem-se, homens! "Buggy grita rindo"

-ah, essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma execução! "Luffy fala com um sorriso"

-é a sua execução. "Buggy fala indignado"

-o quê?! Tá brincando?! "Luffy grita entendendo a situação"

-é você que está de brincadeira! "Buggy grita para Luffy"

-e agora... nossa atração principal! A execução vai começar! "Buggy grita"

-parece que o Luffy entrou em um problemão, huff que problemático. "Naruto fala, olha para cima e vê as nuvens carregadas com a vinda de uma tempestade e ele suspira" – já que eu estou aqui eu vou me divertir, mas parece que tem mais alguém querendo se divertir. "Naruto fala com um sorriso olhando para o céu"

-Eu sou o homem que vai se tornar o Rei dos Piratas! "Luffy grita"

-já é hora de acabar com isso, não acha? Borrachudo de merda. "Buggy fala rindo"

Naruto olha para a multidão e vê o Zoro, Sanjo, Johnny e Yosaku correndo em direção a plataforma.

-essa execução... está cancelada! "Zoro e os outros 3 gritam"

-finalmente veio, Zoro! que pena que chegou um pouco tarde! "Buggy fala se preparando para dar o golpe final"

-para a plataforma. "Zoro e Sanji falam correndo sendo seguidos por Johnny e Yosaku"

Os piratas do Buggy correm para cima do Zoro e dos outros com a intenção de retardá-los de chegar a plataforma, Zoro e os outros 3 lutam com tudo para conseguir ir até a plataforma.

-tentem o que puderem! Não podem me impedir agora! Esse é o fim do capitão de vocês! "Buggy fala e começa a rir, já movimentando a lamina em direção ao pescoço do Luffy"

-Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! pessoal! Me desculpem eu vou morrer. "Luffy fala com um grande sorriso"

Com essas últimas palavras, Naruto começa a sentir o pouco de chakra que está nas nuvens, começas a se movimentar para um ponto especifico logo acima da plataforma, Naruto prevendo o que ia acontecer decidi agir, é hora de fazer minha entrada, em um **SHUNSHIN** Naruto aparece em cima da plataforma, de repente um raio desce dos céus em direção a plataforma, Naruto já preparado pra isso coloca dois dedos para cima fazendo assim o raio ir direto na direção do mesmo, Naruto olha para um edifício que está a uma certa distância e vê um homem encapuzado olhando na direção dele, Naruto dá um sorriso e fala.

-Não vamos acabar com a diversão tão rápido encapuzado-san. "Naruto fala baixinho sendo só ele capaz de ouvir"

Quando o raio acertou os dedos do Naruto ele os apontou para a multidão onde os pirata do Buggy estão, redirecionando o raio e acertando alguns dos pirata.

-Naruto. "Luffy grita com um sorriso aliviado"

-yo Luffy-kun, está se divertindo? "Naruto fala sorrindo"

-vocês viram o que ele fez?! Ele segurou o raio e depois o enviou para os pirata do Buggy. "Multidão começou a cochichar"

-Naruto-aniki. "Johnny e Yosaku gritaram"

-de onde ele veio? "Sanji falou olhando para a plataforma"

-eu não sei, mas ainda bem que ele apareceu. "Zoro fala também olhando para a plataforma"

-ei, como você chegou aqui e quem é você é? "Buggy grita na direção do Naruto"

-yo palhaço-san, eu sou o Uzumaki Naruto eu vim ajudar o Luffy. "Naruto fala com um sorriso no rosto"

-ainda bem que você apareceu Naruto, eu achei mesmo que ia morrer, que alivio, agora me tira daqui. "Luffy fala aliviado"

-tudo bem. "Naruto fala se virando para o Luffy se preparando para solta-lo"

-de jeito nenhum eu vou deixar você liberta-lo. "Buggy fala dando um corte em vertical no Naruto, que ao ver a espada vindo, dá uma leve inclinada para trás fazendo a espada passar direto, Naruto segura o pulso do Buggy e o joga para fora da plataforma.

-ele jogou o capitão buggy da plataforma?! "Piratas do Buggy gritam"

-quem é esse cara? "Smoker fala irritado"

-o nome dele é Uzumaki Naruto, ele tem uma recompensa de 5 milhões de Berries. "Um marinheiro responde"

-hum, só 5 milhões? "Smoker fala com dúvida"

-sim, ele estava com o Luffy, quando o Arlong foi derrotado. "Marinheiro fala"

-ele não se parece com alguém que só teria 5 milhões de recompensa por ele. "Smoker fala"

-agora eu vou te soltar. "Naruto fala, ficando de frente para o Luffy puxando a parte de cima da Berlinda quebrando a dobradiça que segurava ela, assim soltando o Luffy"

-valeu Naruto. "Luffy fala sorrindo"

-tudo bem, agora vamos descer. "Naruto fala pulando da plataforma e pousando no chão, com o joelho esquerdo no chão e a mão direita no joelho direito, se apoiando, com o Luffy chegando no chão logo depois.

-Naruto-aniki, ainda bem que você apareceu para ajudar o Luffy-aniki. "Johnny fala, ao ver Naruto e Luffy chegando perto deles"

-é ainda bem que você apareceu pra salvar esse Baka. "Sanji fala dando um cascudo no Luffy"

-mas o que foi aquele raio, foi você que fez Naruto-aniki? "Yosaku pergunta intrigado"

-não, não foi eu, foi outra pessoa que estava tentando ajudar o Luffy. "Naruto fala calmamente"

-quem? "Luffy pergunta"

-não temos tempo para isso, estamos saindo dessa cidade. Parece que o perigo ainda não acabou. "Zoro fala"

-agora! cerquem os piratas! "Smoker grita"

-legal! Que batalha enorme! Legal! Muito legal! "Luffy fala animado com a batalha"

-ei, Luffy! pare de ficar assistindo isso! Estamos dando no pé! "Zoro fala segurando o Luffy"

-se não voltarmos logo para o navio, não conseguiremos deixar a ilha a tempo! E, então, não poderemos ir para Grand Line! "Sanji explica"

-o quê?! Então vamos logo! "Luffy fala começando a correr"

-você não vem Naruto? "Luffy fala parando e olhando para trás"

-vão vocês, eu quero me divertir um pouco aqui, vão, eu já alcanço vocês. "Naruto fala estralando os dedos da mão apertando com a outra mão se preparando para a luta"

-ok, mas anda logo. "Sanji fala voltando correr"

-ok, é hora de me divertir. "Naruto fala sorrindo"

-a tripulação do chapéu de palha está fugindo! "Um marinheiro grita, avisando outros marinheiros"

Após o aviso de um dos marinheiros, outros começam a correr na direção que o chapéu de palha foi, quando eles estavam para sair da praça Naruto em um **SHUNSHIN** aparece na frente deles e fala.

-vocês não vão passar, **Doton: Renga no Jutsu** ( **Liberação de Terra: Técnica da Prática do Tijolo) "** Naruto fala, fazendo selos com uma mão e saindo do chão aparece uma parede atrás dele"

-o que é isso uma parede apareceu uma parede atrás dele, será que ele é um usuário de Akuma no mi? "Os marinheiros cochicham entre si"

-isso não importa, ele é um pirata também, peguem ele. "Um marinheiro, provavelmente um oficial, grita dando ordens fazendo os marinheiros correrem para cima do Naruto que fica parado olhando para eles"

-é hora de me divertir. "Naruto fala sorrindo e corre em direção aos marinheiro (imagine agora Naruto lutando como o Madara lutou contra a aliança shinobi) Naruto graciosamente ataca os marinheiro em uma velocidade estonteante, fazendo muito desses marinheiros voar pelos ares com o impacto do Naruto contra eles.

Muito dos civis na área viam o massacre que o Naruto fazia contra os marinheiro, ficavam em choque ao verem os marinheiros atacarem o Naruto quando ele estava de costas, mas inexplicavelmente ele pulava em outra direção ou simplesmente inclinava o corpo e desviava das laminas era como se ele tivesse olhos nas costas.

Depois de incapacitar a maioria dos marinheiros, Naruto calmamente ia andando em direção aos piratas do Buggy, o próprio Buggy e uma mulher com uma maça que se chama Alvida.

-você vai me pagar Uzumaki Naruto, homens ataquem ele. "Buggy grita"

Os piratas do Buggy vão correndo em direção ao Naruto pronto para o atacar, quando eles estavam quase chegando a ele, os piratas são atingidos no rosto por uma força invisível e são jogados para longe (igual ao capitulo 2 quando o Naruto bate no tritão) Naruto com um rosto impassível e as mão no bolso continua andando em direção ao Buggy e a mulher com uma maça.

-Ca-Ca-Cabaji acabe com ele. "Buggy fala gaguejando com medo"

-ok capitão Buggy. "Cabaji fala e vai correndo em seu Monociclo com duas espadas na direção do Naruto, ele começa a desferir golpes com suas espada em diagonal tentando acerta o Naruto que desvia sem esforço, Cabaji vendo que os golpes não estavam fazendo efeito, tira piões da manga e joga-os na direção do Naruto.

- **Kyokugi! Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijō** ( **Acrobacias! Teatro dos Cem Piões Kamikaze** ) "Cabaji grita e joga os piões que vão voando em direção ao Naruto, que rapidamente pega uma kunai em seu bolsa de equipamentos, que está na perna direita e corta os piões facilmente, vendo que não funcionou ele tenta outra coisa.

 **-Kyokugi! Yukemuri Satsujin Jiken** ( **Acrobacia!** **Assassinato sob a Fumaça do Banho** ) "Cabaji grita e gira as espadas fazendo assim uma nuvem de poeira, com esperança de cegar o Naruto e pega-lo desprevenido, mas foi em vão, Naruto sem hesitar entra na cortina de fumaça e aparece do outro lado, para a surpresa de Cabaji, Naruto em alta velocidade segura o rosto do Cabaji e o empurra para o chão o nocauteando.

Buggy ao ver mais um de seus homens derrotados corre para tentar fugir junto com mais alguns piratas e Alvida, mas infelizmente um marinheiro que parecia ser o de mais alta patente da ilha os prende usando uma fumaça.

-oh, mais um usuário de Akuma no mi. "Naruto fala calmamente olhando para os piratas presos"

-eu acho que acabou a diversão então é melhor eu ir. "Naruto fala, andando em direção a saída onde os piratas e o Smoker estão, Naruto passa, com as mãos no bolso, pelos piratas e pelo Smoker, calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-ei, onde você pensa que vai? "Smoker fala irritado"

-eu vou embora?! "Naruto fala come se fosse uma coisa normal a se dizer"

-disparem. "Smoker grita, fazendo os marinheiros dispararem redes, prendendo os usuários de Akuma no mi"

-você não vai a lugar algum. "Smoker fala calmo"

-oh?! porque não? "Naruto pergunta com cara de confuso"

-por que você é um pirata e está preso. "Smoker fala, sério"

-vou ter que recusar a oferta, eu não estou muito afim de ser preso. "Naruto fala com um sorriso"

-você não tem escolha, tragam minha moto ondulante, depois que eu prender esse cara eu vou atrás dos chapéu de palha. "Smoker grita para um marinheiro"

-sim! "Marinheiro responde"

-boa sorte em conseguir me prender. "Naruto fala calmo"

Smoker corre em direção ao Naruto e manda um soco com o punho direito em direção do Naruto que calmamente inclina o corpo e desvia do soco, Smoker com a perna direita tenta chutar as costelas direita do Naruto vendo isso, segura o pé do Smoker que se transforma em fumaça e recua alguns passos.

-como você tem só 5 milhões de recompensa? "Smoker pergunta"

-comecei a pouco tempo essa coisa de ser pirata e parece que bater em um capitão não dá muito credito. "Naruto fala rindo"

-hum, é uma pena que sua carreira de pirata vai acabar tão rápido não? "Smoker fala correndo na direção do Naruto, agora com um Jutte"

-quem sabe, hm?! "Naruto fala, desviando de um golpe do Smoker com o Jutte dele, Naruto inclina o corpo desviando de outro golpe e tenta dar um chute com a perna direita no estomago do Smoker, mas o chute passa direto, já que o corpo do Smoker vira fumaça, Naruto aproveitando o movimento do chute anterior, tenta outro chute, só que dessa vez com o calcanhar da perna esquerda em direção do rosto do Smoker, só que de novo o chute passa direto com o Smoker virando fumaça"

-você nunca vai conseguir me acerta Uzumaki Naruto, não sem usar o Haki. "Smoker fala confiante"

-Haki, uhn?! "Naruto sussurra"

-eu li sobre isso durante a minha pesquisa aqui na biblioteca, o Haki tem alguns elementos parecidos com o Chakra e o modo sennin, eu vou tentar uma coisa. "Naruto pensa"

Rodeando o corpo com uma fina camada de chakra Naruto avança em direção ao Smoker, Smoker tenta dar uma apunhalada com o Jutte no estomago do Naruto, Naruto inclina o corpo para o lado, fazendo o Jutte passa reto e Naruto o puxa tirando da mão do Smoker e dá um chute no estomago dele com a sola da sandália ninja, jogando o Smoker longe, o fazendo rodar pelo chão.

-como eu imaginada, funcionou. "Naruto fala sorrindo"

-você viu, ele acertou o capitão, é a primeira vez que eu vejo isso. "Os Marinheiros sussurram entre si"

-como você fez isso? você não está usando Haki, senão você teria me acertado antes. "Smoker pergunta indignado"

-vamos dizer, que é uma habilidade minha. "Naruto fala rindo"

-desgraçado agora você vai ver. "Smoker fala e vai voando na direção do Naruto"

-é hora de acabar com isso, eu tenho que ir embora, **Fūton: Kaz** **ê** **Toppū** ( **Liberação de Vento: Rajada de Vento)** "Naruto fala sem fazer sinais de mão, e do nada uma rajada de vento acerta o

Smoker o jogando para trás e o chocando com a parede de um edifício.

-capitão Smoker. "Marinheiros gritam e correm na direção do Smoker para ver se ele está bem"

-bye, Smoker-san. "Naruto fala com um sorriso e some em um **SHUSHIN** "

-eu estou bem. "Smoker fala irritado e dolorido, ele olha para frente e não vê o Naruto"

-onde ele foi? "Smoker pergunta irritado"

-ele sumiu capitão. "Um marinheiro responde"

-desgraçado. "Smoker fala e anda em direção a sua moto e monta em cima"

-aonde você vai capitão? "Um dos marinheiros responde"

-eu vou atrás do chapéu de palha, ele eu sei para onde foi. "Smoker fala, partindo em busca do chapéu de palha"

-então, gostou do show? "Naruto fala para o indivíduo encapuzado, enquanto está sentado na beira do telhado em um edifício com visão para a praça"

-huh?! Bastante impressionante. "Encapuzado fala, inicialmente surpreso com a chegada abrupta do loiro, mas já recobrando a compostura"

-obrigado, a e foi mal por interromper o seu salvamento do Luffy. "Naruto fala olhando para a praça onde os piratas estão sendo amarados pelos marinheiros"

-não tem por quê se desculpar, o objetivo era ajudar o Chapéu de palha e você fez isso. "Encapuzado fala calmamente"

-ele é um amigo e eu queria me divertir um pouco, por isso eu não deixei você acabar com a festa tão rápido, mas aquele raio foi bem impressionante, vocês usuários de Akuma no mi são mesmo assustadores. "Naruto fala impressionado"

-obrigado, do jeito que você fala dá a entender que você não comeu uma Akuma no mi, mas você conseguiu fazer aquelas coisa incríveis, como você fez aquilo? "Encapuzado pergunta olhando para o Naruto que ainda está sentado olhando para a praça"

-rsrs é uma habilidade que pessoa de onde eu venho conseguem fazer. "Naruto fala dando um risadinha"

-e de onde você vem? "Encapuzado pergunta"

-de muito longe. "Naruto fala sem emoções"

-hum, entendo e qual é o seu nome rapaz. "Encapuzado pergunta"

-meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto e eu sou mais velho do que você pensa. "Naruto fala se levantando"

-e já que eu falei o meu nome seria legal da sua parte você dar o seu, não é encapuzado-san. "Naruto fala olhando para o homem"

-rsrs verdade, as pessoas me conhecem pelo nome Dragon, o Revolucionário. "Dragon fala"

-ah, que surpresa encontrar o infame Revolucionário Dragon, foi um prazer encontrar você, mas eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que partir para a Grand Line. "Naruto fala empolgado"

-então, adeus Uzumaki Naruto a gente se vê por ai. "Dragon fala"

-adeus Dragon, eu tenho a impressão que a gente vai se ver de novo. "Naruto fala e desaparece em um **SHUSHIN** "

-Uzumaki Naruto hum, interessante, eu tenho a impressão de que ele vai mudar as coisas. "Dragon fala"

Naruto aparece, de repente em um flash amarelo no deck de seu navio e vê que ele já está andando, ele olha para a rua e vê Johnny, Yosaku e Sanji lutando com a marinha.

-parece que eles estão se divertindo. "Naruto fala com diversão"

-Naruto-kun, até que enfim você apareceu, eles estão com problemas, dá para você ajudar? "Nojiko fala aliviada e pergunta"

-eu acho que não vai precisar. "Naruto fala e de repente uma torrente de vento super forte aparece do meio da cidade e acerta todo mundo, fazendo marinheiro e piratas voarem pelos ares e surpreendentemente Luffy e Zoro aparecem na margem do porto"

-Luffy! Luffy! "Nami começa a gritar pelo Luffy que está na margem, sem jeito de poderem entrar no navio.

Luffy de repente corre para uma escada, ele se estica e se lança em direção dos outros nakamas, assim lançando todos em direção do Going Merry, fazendo-os entrarem no navio.

-pessoal. "Nami fala"

Com o Johnny e o Yosaku no Going Merry, Nojiko teve que encostar o navio do lado do Going Merry para eles passarem para o navio do Naruto.

-olhem para aquela luz! A luz que aponta para a entrada da Grand Line! "Nami fala"

-a Grand Line está pra lá? "Luffy fala"

-e agora? "Nami pergunta animada"

-VAMOS PARA A GRAND LINE! "Luffy grita feliz"

-a verdadeira diversão começa aqui. "Naruto fala com um sorriso olhando para a farol da ilha"


	7. O Ataque da Marinha

**O Ataque da Marinha**

-vamos repassar o que vamos fazer, nós vamos ter que subir a Reverse Mountain para conseguir chegar na Grand Line. "Nami fala com todo mundo no deck"

-subir uma montanha com um navio, isso é loucura. "Zoro fala"

-eu também acho, mas está no mapa, existem canais desenhados nas laterais da montanha, talvez signifique que teremos que escalar. "Nami fala apontando para o mapa"

-nós não vamos pela Reverse Mountain, nós vamos ir direto pelo Calm Belt. "Naruto fala calmamente. Todos olham para ele"

-eu já falei sobre isso, passar pelo Calm Belt é suicídio, lá é onde vivem os Re... "Nami fala mas é interrompida pelo Naruto"

-Reis do Mar, eu sei, mas o fundo dos navios da marinha são revestidos com _Kairōseki_ e com isso eles passam despercebidos pelos Reis do Mar, como o nosso navio é o mesmo da marinha o nosso também vai poder passa por lá. "Naruto explica"

-como você sabe disso Naruto-kun? "Nojiko pergunta"

-quando eu estava na biblioteca de Longtown eu achei alguns livros velhos meio escondidos falando sobre isso, mas eu acho que essa informação era para ser um segredo. "Naruto fala"

-então a gente vai se separar aqui. "Nami fala e começam as despedidas com Nojiko falando para a irmã se cuidar e Nami falando o mesmo, Johnny e Yosaku se despedindo principalmente do Zoro falando que vão treinar bastante e se tornarem fortes igual a ele"

-eu quero que vocês fiquem com isso. "Naruto fala levantando a mão e entregando uma kunai com 3 laminas para o Luffy"

-pra que isso? "Luffy pergunta"

-ela serve para mim chegar até vocês em um instante se vocês precisarem de ajuda, é só vocês jogarem ela no chão e ela vai me mandar um sinal de que vocês vão precisar de ajuda. "Naruto explica"

-oh, obrigado Naruto. "Luffy fala sorrindo agradecido"

-não precisa agradecer. "Naruto fala"

-é melhor a gente ir logo. "Zoro fala"

-ok, vamos, tchau. "Nami grita com os navios já se separando"

-tchau. "Nojiko grita"

-ye, agora nós estamos por nossa conta. "Johnny fala"

-vamos começar a nossa aventura. "Yosaku grita"

 **XxX**

Algumas horas depois de se despedir dos Chapéus de Palha, Naruto e sua tripulação se encontram agora em um área chamada Calm Belt, uma área considerada perigosa por seus Reis dos Mares.

-Nojiko-Aneki, nós não estamos nos movendo. "Johnny grita"

-uhn?! Sim, é que aqui no Calm Belt quase nunca tem correntezas ou vento, normalmente teríamos que ir remando para sair do Calm Belt, mas o Naruto-kun falou que ele tinha um jeito de sair daqui. "Nojiko falou"

-isso mesmo, eu vou fazer o navio se movimentar com isso aqui. "Naruto fala mostrando um papel com alguns kanjis escritos nele"

-o que é isso? "Nojiko pergunta"

-é um selo de vento, depois que eu colocá-lo na frente do mastro apontando para a vela e ativar, ele vai soltar uma rajada de vento contínua até a gente conseguir sai da área dos Reis dos Mares. "Naruto explica"

-nossa Naruto-aniki, você tem equipamentos tão legais. "Yosaku fala com os olhos brilhando"

Naruto caminha em direção do mastro, coloca um pé nele e começa a subir como se tivesse andando no chão e a gravidade não fizesse efeito nele.

-nossa. "Johnny e Yosaku falam de olhos arregalados, impressionados ao verem o Naruto subindo o mastro calmamente sem usar as mão.

Ao chegar no ponto onde deve colocar o selo, Naruto se agacha e coloca o selo virado para a vela e pula de cima do mastro e pousa no deck.

-ativar. "Naruto fala fazendo um selo de mão e o selo começa a liberar rajadas de vento, fazendo o navio se movimentar"

-incrível Naruto-kun, você pode armazenar elementos, isso é incrível. "Nojiko fala"

-Fuuinjutsu é uma técnica muito útil, aliás eu vou usar Fuuinjutsu no treinamento de vocês. "Naruto fala"

-o que é Fuuinjutsu? "Johnny perguntou"

-Fuuinjutsu é uma técnica que permite selar objetos, seres vivos, chakra e várias outras, aliás a técnica que eu uso para selar a metade do meu poder é o Fuuinjutsu, mas também dá para criar muitas coisas com ele, é realmente muito útil. "Naruto explica"

-incrível. "Yosaku fala"

-chega de conversa, agora eu quero começar o treinamento de vocês. "Naruto fala"

-uhu, treinamento. "Johnny e Yosaku pulam felizes"

-não fiquem tão felizes, vocês vão sofrer na minha mão. "Naruto fala com um sorriso sádico"

-ok. "Johnny e Yosaku falam tremendo"

-e você Nojiko-chan, você também vai começar a treinar e como você não tem um estilo de luta nós vamos ter que achar alguma coisa, vamos tentar, armas, Nojiko-chan vá no nosso arsenal de armas e escolha alguma que te agrade, ai depois a gente decide que treinamento nós vamos fazer. "Naruto fala"

-ok Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala indo para o arsenal de armas"

-agora vocês, Johnny como você é um espadachim do tipo mais bruto eu vou colocar esses selos de peso nos seus membros, as no braço vão ser um pouco mais pesado. "Naruto fala"

-de quanto é o peso deles, aniki? "Johnny pergunta"

-30 kg em cada braço e 10 em cada perna. "Naruto fala fazendo um selo de mão e ativando os pesos"

-O QUE, isso é muito aniki, eu não vou conseguir me movimentar com isso. "Johnny reclama"

-se você quer ficar forte, isso é o mínimo que você vai ter que fazer. "Naruto fala"

-Yosaku como você tem um estilo mais rápido e você usa muito agilidade, os pesos que eu vou colocar em você vai ser de 20 kg em cada membro. "Naruto fala colocando os selos e os ativando"

-é muito pesado aniki. "Yosaku fala gemendo"

-a parem de frescura, isso nem é tão pesado, eu uso 100 kg em cada membro. "Naruto fala"

-e já avisando no começo de cada dia eu vou aumentar 2 kg de cada membro. "Naruto avisa"

-O QUE, aniki isso é demais. "Yosaku reclama"

-isso é só o começo, ao avançar no treinamento eu vou colocar pesos nas espadas de vocês. "Naruto fala"

-o que?! "Johnny e Yosaku sussurram com medo"

\- chega de conversa, agora vai começar a parte difícil. "Naruto fala"

-tem mais?! "Johnny pergunta"

-eu quero que vocês façam 200 flexões, 200 abdominais, 300 socos e chutes e corram 10 voltas ao redor do navio a toda velocidade e se caírem ou pararem vão ter que refazer e se não completarem esse treinamento até a noite eu vou aumentar 10 kg em cada membro. "Naruto fala"

-isso é cruel aniki. "Johnny fala"

-comecem, eu vou deixar um clone supervisionando. "Naruto fala"

Naruto de repente ouve passos subindo a escada do andar de baixo para o deck.

-então Nojiko-chan, achou alguma coisa pra você? "Naruto pergunta sem olhar para ela"

-eu resolvi tentar a pistola, nunca usei, mas parece interessante e eu também achei isso Naruto-kun parece uma bussola mas é meio estranha ela não aponta para o norte. "Nojiko fala entregando a bússola para o Naruto"

-ah esse é um Log Pose é igual a uma bússola, eu li na biblioteca que um Log Pose serve para encontrar ilhas, cada ilha tem um campo magnético, e o Log se adapta a esse campo mostrando a direção de outra ilha. Dependendo da ilha o Log Pose demora de 1 dia a 1 semana. "Naruto fala"

-parece ser um item básico para quem viaja pela Grand Line... estranho, eu não sabia que tinha ilhas na área do Calm Belt. "Nojiko fala curiosa"

-uhn?! Como assim? "Naruto fala e chega perto dela"

-o Log Pose está apontando para o lado contrário de onde é a saída da área do Calm Belt. "Nojiko fala mostrando o Log para o Naruto"

-interessante, Nojiko-chan nos leve para essa ilha. "Naruto fala"

-mas Naruto-kun, deve ser uma ilha perigosa já que fica dentro do Calm Belt. "Nojiko fala"

-Nojiko-chan, nós entramos na Grand Line nada aqui é seguro, mas não se preocupe eu vou te proteger. "Naruto fala com um sorriso e manda um beijo no ar"

-obrigada Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala com um sorrisinho"

-tudo bem então, eu vou deixar o navio virado na direção da ilha. "Nojiko fala"

-ok, Nojiko-chan vamos começar o seu treinamento. "Naruto a chama"

-ok Naruto-kun, mas pega leve comigo tudo bem. "Nojiko pede fazendo beicinho"

Do nada 5 clones parecidos exatamente como o Naruto aparecem, sem dizer uma palavras os clones começam a andar em direção a proa do navio e se alinham um do lado do outro.

-Nojiko-chan eu quero que você fique a 10 metros de um clone e atire neles, eu fiz esses clones mais resistentes do que o normal, eles só vão desaparecer se você acertar tiros em locais críticos como na cabeça ou no coração, então depois que você conseguir dissipar um deles você vai mais 5 metros para atrás e assim por diante, depois que você conseguir dissipar todos, nós vamos para outra parte do treinamento, é claro se você gostar dessa arma. Tudo bem Nojiko-chan, pode começar. "Naruto fala"

-se alguém precisar de mim eu vou estar na minha cabine, ok? Ok. "Naruto fala e entra na cabine"

20 Minutos depois, Naruto em sua cabine ouve um grito feminino de felicidade e alguns instantes depois ele descobre o porquê, Naruto sorri e sai de sua cabine, quando Nojiko ouve a porta da cabine abrindo ela se vira com um sorriso enorme e com os olhos brilhando e fala.

-eu consegui Naruto-kun. "Nojiko falou sorrindo"

-parabéns Nojiko-chan, foi mais rápido do que eu pensei, você é boa de mira eu acho que essa arma é perfeita para você. "Naruto fala sorrindo"

-eu também acho, então qual é a segunda parte do treinamento? "Nojiko pergunta empolgada"

-na segunda parte do treinamento você vai fazer basicamente a mesma coisa mas só que dessa vez os clones não irão deixar você os acertar tão facilmente, isso quer dizer que eles não vão ficar parados, mas dessa vez eles não vão ter tanta resistência igual aos anteriores, se você os acertar eles vão se dissipar na hora, acertando em qualquer parte do corpo eles vão se dissipar. "Naruto fala e 5 clones aparecem sem ele fazer nenhum sinal de mão"

-ok Nojiko-chan pode começar. "Naruto fala"

-tudo bem. "Nojiko fala"

-eu vou voltar para minha cabine se precisarem de mim vocês sabem. "Naruto fala e volta para a cabine"

ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS

-Terra à vista. "Alguém no deck grita"

Naruto ouvindo o grito, sai de sua cabine e vai ver o que está ocorrendo.

-por que essa gritaria? "Naruto fala"

-Aniki estamos vendo uma ilha. "Johnny fala"

-oh, já estamos chegando, podem parar com o treinamento, façam o que tem que fazer antes da gente chegar na ilha. "Naruto fala"

-ok aniki, você vai tirar o nossos pesos? "Yosaku pergunta"

-o que? Não, claro que não, vocês vão ficar sempre com os pesos, vão ter que se acostumar com eles, só vão tirar quando vocês estiverem em uma luta e só se for uma luta realmente muito difícil que vocês vão poder tira-los. "Naruto fala"

-ok aniki. "Johnny e Yosaku falam com vozes chorosas enquanto descem para seus quartos"

-e Nojiko-chan, parabéns você conseguiu dissipar dois dos clones, isso é muito bom. "Naruto elogia"

-obrigada Naruto-kun, mas eu pensei que até essa hora eu já teria conseguido dissipar os cinco clones. "Nojiko fala com beicinho"

-não fique assim Noji-chan isso já é bastante impressionante, para alguém que acabou de começar a usar um arma, com o tempo você vai melhorar, mas por hoje já está bom, você já pode descansar. "Naruto fala"

-uff, ok Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala e vai para o seu quarto"

 **XxX**

Após 20 minutos, Naruto e sua tripulação chegam na ilha, os quatro saem do navio e andam em direção a entrada da cidade, como os quatro saíram alguém teve que ficar no navio para tomar conta dele e esse alguém foi o Naruto ou especificamente um clone dele. Logo na entrada da cidade, Naruto e sua turma encontram um velho sentado em uma cadeira com uma cara de tedio com as mão em cima de sua bengala.

-senhor você pode me dizer o nome dessa ilha? "Nojiko pergunta delicadamente"

-uhn?! Visitantes, faz muito tempo que essa ilha não tem visitantes. "Velho senhor fala"

-essa é a ilha dos Reis, viajantes. "O velho fala"

-aqui tem alguma loja para reabastecermos, velhote? "Naruto pergunta"

-Naruto-kun não fale assim com o senhor. "Nojiko fala"

-não se preocupe os jovens de hoje em dia são assim mesmo. "O velho fala"

-jovem, kkkk. "Naruto fala rindo baixinho"

-e respondendo à pergunta sim nós temos, mas não se animem muito, como essa ilha fica em uma área onde vivem os Reis dos Mares nós não temos transações com outras ilhas, assim nós vivemos por nós mesmos, temos a nossas próprias fazendas e próprio comercio e por isso não temos muita variedade de produtos. "Velho fala"

-obrigado senhor, até mais. "Nojiko fala"

-como no navio tinha um dinheiro considerável deixado pelos marinheiros, talvez a gente consiga reabastecer o suficiente para sobreviver até a próxima ilha, então Johnny e Yosaku vão com a Nojiko-chan para ajudar com as compras, lembrando nós vamos ficar aqui até que o Log Pose se adapte ao campo magnético da ilha. "Naruto fala"

-tudo bem Naruto-kun e o que você vai fazer? "Nojiko pergunta"

-eu vou dar uma explorada na ilha, ilha não parece ser muito grande então não deve ser difícil nos encontrar depois que vocês tiverem terminado as compras. "Naruto fala"

-tudo bem, nós já vamos, tchau Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala andando em direção ao mercadinho"

-tchau aniki. "Johnny e Yosaku falam seguindo a Nojiko"

-tchau. "Naruto fala andando pela rua principal da pequena cidade, os moradores da cidade olham na direção dele com olhares curiosos como se ele fosse uma celebridade. Ignorando todos os olhares, Naruto continua andando, olhando tudo com um olhar curioso"

As construções da cidade eram meio no estilo faroeste, parecia que tinham parado no tempo, provavelmente era por que a cidade não tinha muito contato com a vida fora da ilha, estranhamente as roupas dos moradores da cidade eram muito atuais. Continuando andando pela cidade, Naruto ouve um estrondo parecido como uma arvore caindo vindo de uma floresta próxima cidade.

-é aquela garota de novo. "Uma moradora cochichou para a outro logo ao lado dela"

Naruto com seus sentidos aguçados ouve a mulher falando para a outra, interessado pelo que a mulher falou, Naruto em uma velocidade estonteante corre para a floresta em direção ao estrondo anterior. Ao chegar em seu destino, Naruto em uma arvore, se agacha em um galho observando uma garota de no máximo 17 anos, morena de cabelos marrons, camisa azul clara de manga longa e calça preta parecendo cansada, olhando para uma arvore seriamente, de repente ela grita.

 **-Lamina de água.** "A garota grita balançando o braço direito em horizontal como se fosse uma espada e uma lamina de água em horizontal voa em alta velocidade em linha reta em direção a arvore a cortando ao meio"

-uhm!? Ah uma usuária de Akuma no mi. "Naruto pensa olhando para a garota enquanto agachado na arvore" Exausta a garota cai para trás sentada e respira pesadamente, com um suspiro a garota fecha os olhos e respira profundamente, após isso ela se levanta e anda em direção a saída da floresta"

-melhor eu ir. "Naruto fala e desaparece"

Agora de volta a rua principal da cidade, Naruto anda por ela observando tudo curiosamente até ver um edifício com uma placa escrito Bar, interessado, Naruto anda até ele e o entra, o lugar não era muito iluminado um bar bem estilo faroeste, sem muitas pessoas e bem quieto, Naruto caminha em direção a o balcão se senta e pede um Sake, o barman coloca uma garrafa na frente dele e fala.

-um viajante?! Fazem bons anos que não vemos pessoas de fora da ilha, como você conseguiu chegar nessa ilha? "Barman pergunta"

-eu tenho um navio que me permite passar despercebido pelos Reis Dos Mares. "Naruto fala tomando um gole do Sake"

-existe um navio que pode fazer? "Barman pergunta surpreso"

-sim, a maioria são do governo, mas isso é meio que um segredo então não espalhe ok? "Naruto fala tranquilamente"

-ok. "Barmen responde sem entender"

Depois de mais um gole no Sake, alguém entra no bar de supetão, respirando pesadamente como se tivesse fugindo de alguma coisa, Naruto ouve uma voz feminina da pessoa na porta falando.

-onde eles estão? "A garota pergunta olhando ao redor do bar procurando alguém"

-onde estão o que? "Barman pergunta"

-onde estão os viajantes? "A garota pergunta olhando para o barman"

-aqui. "Barman fala e aponta na direção do Naruto que está logo a frente dele"

-não acredito, nunca tinha visto ninguém que é de fora da ilha. "A garota fala andando em direção ao Naruto"

-como assim você nunca viu ninguém de fora da ilha? Eu ouvi falar que fazia tempo que não tinha visitantes na ilha, mas eu não achei que fosse tanto tempo assim, a ponto de alguém da sua idade nunca ter visto ninguém que é de fora da ilha. "Naruto fala intrigado"

-é já faz mais ou menos, 19 ou 20 que não aparecem pessoas de fora, aqui na ilha. "O barman fala"

-caramba, faz muito tempo em, então parece que você estava me procurando e qual é o seu nome? "Naruto pergunta olhando para ela"

-é, meu nome Katara, eu estava atrás de você porque eu nunca tinha visto ninguém de fora pessoalmente e eu queria saber histórias do mundo de lá de fora, você pode me contar? "Katara pergunta olhando para o Naruto com olhos de gatinho"

-claro. "Naruto fala dando uma risadinha"

-que bom. "Katara fala sorrindo e dando pulinhos de felicidade"

-vamos dar uma volta pela cidade a e eu vou te contar o pouco que eu sei e você aproveita e me apresenta os lugares interessantes da cidade. "Naruto fala, já saindo do estabelecimento com a Katara logo atrás"

-não se anime aqui não tem lugares interessantes. "Katara fala"

-serio? É tão ruim assim? "Naruto pergunta andando pela rua principal da cidade"

-é, mas deixa pra lá, eu quero ouvir histórias de lá de fora, histórias de aventuras esse tipo de coisa. "Katara fala com um sorriso de felicidade acompanhando o Naruto"

-ok, mas já vou avisando faz pouco tempo que eu sai nessa aventura então eu não tenho muito o que contar. "Naruto fala se sentando em um banco em uma praça"

-não importa, qualquer história de aventuras iria ser bom, aqui na cidade não temos nenhuma diversão, e eu sempre quis sair daqui e ir em aventuras mas não tem como sair daqui, tem muitos reis dos mares ao redor da ilha, aliás como você conseguiu chegar aqui sem o seu navio ser destruído pelos reis dos mares? "Katara pergunta curiosa"

-como eu disse para o barman, o fundo do meu navio é revestido com um material que nos faz passar despercebidos pelos reis dos mares. "Naruto explica"

-quer dizer que vocês podem andar pelo Calm Belt sem se preocupar com os reis dos mares? "Katara pergunta, surpresa"

-exato. "Naruto responde"

-Naruto-kun, já arranjou companhia? "Nojiko pergunta interrogativamente com os braços cruzados acima dos peitos e com Johnny e Yosaku logo atrás"

-quem é ela aniki? "Johnny pergunta"

-o nome dela é Katara, Katara, esses são a minha tripulação Nojiko-chan, a nossa navegadora, Johnny e Yosaku são espadachins. "Naruto os apresenta"

-olá Katara-chan. "Nojiko fala sorrindo"

-olá. "Johnny e Yosaku falam juntos"

-olá. "Katara fala meio tímida"

-Katara estava nos procurando. "Naruto fala"

-serio?! Porque? "Nojiko pergunta"

-é que eu sempre quis ver pessoas que são de fora da cidade e ouvir sobre suas aventuras. "Katara responde"

-como eu disse para ela, eu não tenho muitas histórias de aventuras, nós começamos a poucos dias então estamos começando a aventura. "Naruto fala"

-é. "Nojiko confirma"

-mas nós temos muitas histórias do nosso tempo de caçadores de piratas. "Yosaku fala apontando para ele e Johnny, Yosaku senta no lado direito dela e o Johnny se senta do lado esquerdo.

-serio? E vocês podem me contar? "Katara pergunta"

-claro. "Johnny e Yosaku falam juntos"

-que bom, eu estou louca para ouvir. "Katara fala com um grande sorriso de felicidade"

-então Nojiko-chan o que você acha de nos terminarmos a segunda parte do seu treinamento? Iria ser bom se você conseguisse terminar a 2 parte do treinamento antes de escurecer ainda mais "Naruto pergunta"

-eu acho ótimo, eu estava mesmo pensando sobre isso. Então vamos? "Nojiko fala animada"

-vamos, Johnny, Yosaku continuem a entreter ai a Katara, a Nojiko-chan e eu vamos voltar para o navio para ela terminar o treinamento, ok? Tchau Katara a gente se ver mais tarde. "Naruto fala já andando na direção da costa onde está o navio"

Ao chegar no navio, Naruto fez 5 clones da sombras com a mesma resistência dos clones da segunda parte do treinamento da Nojiko, os clones ficam de frente para a Nojiko mas a uma boa distância para começar o treinamento de tiro ao alvo, o Naruto original fica sentado na beirada do navio assistindo o progresso da Nojiko. Após 1 hora e já estando umas 8 horas da noite, Nojiko consegue dissipar todos os 5 clones.

-ahh, eu consegui. "Nojiko grita feliz e olha para atrás onde o Naruto está sentado olhando para ela com um enorme sorriso que a fez prender a respiração ao ver o sorriso dele"

-parabéns Nojiko-chan. "Naruto fala sorrindo"

Com a adrenalina de felicidade por ter conseguido eliminar os clones, ela corre na direção do Naruto e se joga em seus braços, o abraçando. Depois de perceber o que fez, Nojiko com um leve rubor em suas bochechas, afrouxa o abraço mas não o solta.

-desculpe por isso. "Nojiko fala corada olhando nos olhos do Naruto"

-não tem porque se desculpar, eu até gostei do abraço. "Naruto fala com um leve sorriso olhando nos olhos dela"

Ainda olhando nos olhos, azuis mar, dele e ouvindo ele dizer que gostou do abraço ela cora ainda mais, saindo do hipnotizante olhos azuis dele, ela tenta se virar e sair dos braços dele, mas logo ela vê que não consegue se soltar, já que ele a está segurando firmemente, ela volta o seus olhar para os olhos do mesmo e ele fala.

-eu não vou te soltar, já demorei até demais. "Naruto fala olhando nos olhos dela"

-demorou o que? "Nojiko pergunta meio sussurrando e ainda olhando nos olhos dele"

-isso. "Naruto fala aproximando o seu rosto do dela e a beijando, pegando a Nojiko de surpresa, mas ela logo se acalma e retribui, o beijando de volta, um beijo calmo e sereno sem pressa nenhuma fazendo os dois aproveitarem totalmente o momento. Depois de algum tempo os dois se separam com uma leve falta de ar, Nojiko volta a olhar nos olhos dele e os dois sorriem, Nojiko a abaixa o seu rosto e o escondendo no peito do Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, vamos para o seu quarto. "Nojiko fala sem levantar o rosto"

-já Nojiko-chan? Não que eu esteja reclamando né, mas vamos direto para isso? "Naruto pergunta com um tom meio zombeteiro"

-não é nada disso Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala dando um leve tapa no braço do Naruto" –eu só quero passar um tempo com você em um lugar mais privado, é só isso. "Nojiko termina se explicando"

-não se preocupe Nojiko-chan eu só estava brincando, e claro vamos para a minha cabine. "Naruto fala pegando na mão da Nojiko e a levando para sua cabine"

No meio do caminho para a cabine do Naruto, Nojiko para fazendo o Naruto também parar.

-o que foi Noji-chan? "Naruto pergunta um pouco confuso"

-mas e se o Johnny e o Yosaku chegarem e nos estivermos lá dentro? "Nojiko pergunta meio receosa"

-pelo que eu estou vendo eles não vão voltar tão cedo, o Johnny, o Yosaku e a Katara estão provavelmente no restaurante que eu vi, quando estava andando pela cidade. "Naruto fala enquanto olha para a cidade"

-e como você sabe... a deixa pra lá. "Nojiko pergunta mas desiste dela"

-e eu não ligo se eles saberem da gente. "Naruto fala" –então vamos entrar? "Naruto pergunta"

-vamos. "Naruto fala pegando a mão da Nojiko e a levando para o quarto"

Depois de entrar no quarto, Naruto vira a Nojiko para ele e começa a beijá-la mais fervorosamente, Naruto se senta na cama e depois se deita fazendo a Nojiko deitando-se encima dele ainda ao beijos, após mais alguns beijos Nojiko se afasta um pouco não o bastante para desgrudar o corpo dos dois.

-isso foi bom. "Naruto fala sorrindo"

-ye. "Nojiko fala deitando a cabeça no peito dele fechando os olhos, e logos os dois já estavam dormindo, um abraçado no outro"

 **XxX**

Já no outro dia, mais ou menos 10 ou 11 horas, Nojiko acorda e olha para cima se lembrando do que tinha acontecido noite passada e sorri, instantes depois percebe olhos, azuis mar, olhando diretamente para ela e ele diz.

-bom dia linda. "Naruto fala beijando a testa da Nojiko, que fecha os olhos ao sentir os lábios do Naruto encostando em sua pele e estremece"

-você estava me olhando dormir? "Nojiko pergunta olhando para ele"

-sim, você fica muito linda dormindo sabia. "Naruto fala sorrindo"

-serio? "Nojiko fala corando"

-sim. "Naruto responde e beija os lábios dela, ela volta a deitar em seu peito e ficam nessa posição abraçados por mais algum tempo"

-eu acho melhor a gente levantar. "Nojiko fala se sentando na cama"

-é. "Naruto fala se sentando logo atrás dela e dando um beijo um beijo no pescoço dela a fazendo virar o rosto na direção dele e dando um beijo nos lábios dele e depois se levantando da cama"

-eu vou para a minha cabine, eu preciso escovar os dentes e tomar banho, tchau. "Nojiko fala indo na direção da porta e saindo"

-tchau. "Naruto fala enquanto ela sai, e depois vai direto para o banheiro"

AUGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS

Naruto sai de sua cabine e vê o Johnny e o Yosaku virarem o rosto em sua direção.

-aniki, nos vimos a Nojiko-aneki saindo de sua cabine. "Johnny fala"

-vocês estão juntos agora? "Yosaku pergunta"

-sim, nós estamos juntos agora, chega de conversa voltem a treinar, depois da Noji-chan sair do banho nos vamos comer alguma coisa no restaurante e se o Log Pose já tiver se adaptado com a ilha ai nós vamos embora. "Naruto fala"

-ok aniki. "Johnny e Yosaku falam ao mesmo tempo"

20 MINUTOS DEPOIS

Nojiko aparece no deck, vai na direção do Naruto e lhe dá um beijo.

-o que a gente vai fazer agora? "Nojiko pergunta de mãos dadas com o Naruto"

-nós vamos almoçar no restaurante onde o Johnny e o Yosaku estavam antes. "Naruto fala sorrindo para ela"

-beleza! "Johnny e Yosaku gritam felizes de não terem que treinar mais"

No caminho até o restaurante eles ouvem alguém gritando por eles, logo a frente eles veem a Katara andando em suas direções.

-oi Katara. "Naruto a cumprimenta"

-oi. "Nojiko fala"

-olá aneki. "Johnny e Yosaku falam

-olá pessoal, o que vocês vão fazer? "Katara pergunta"

-nós vamos almoçar, quer vir com a gente? "Nojiko pergunta"

-se não atrapalhar vocês. "Katara fala"

-que nada, pode vir. "Naruto fala"

Ao chegarem no restaurante todos fazem seus pedidos e começam a conversar.

-Noji-chan o Log Pose já voltou ao normal? "Naruto pergunta"

-deixa eu ver... sim Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala"

-tudo bem, depois de terminarem o almoço nós vamos partir. "Naruto avisa"

-já? "Katara pergunta em um tom triste"

-sim, nós queremos aproveitar o mundo e o que ele tem para oferecer. "Naruto fala"

-você parece meio triste Katara-chan, algum problema? "Nojiko pergunta"

-é que vocês vão embora e eu vou ficar sozinha de novo. "Katara fala com a cabeça pra baixo" –ah eu posso ir com vocês? "Katara pergunta com os olhos arregalados"

-pera ai, como assim sozinha? E seus pais? "Nojiko pergunta"

-eles morreram a alguns anos, minha estava doente e aqui não tinha o remédio que iria ajudar, então ele pegou um barco para ir em outra cidade tentar encontrar os remédios, mas um rei do mar o atacou e ele morreu, minha mãe morreu poucos dias depois, por causa da doença. "Katara fala cabisbaixa"

-sinto muito. "Nojiko fala triste pela garota"

-mas então, eu posso me juntar a vocês? "Katara pergunta esperançosa"

-mas e seus amigos daqui eles não vão sentir sua falta? "Yosaku pergunta"

-eu não tenho amigos, não tem muitas pessoas da minha idade aqui, ou são muito crianças ou são muito velhos. E muitas pessoas não gostam muito de mim, por causa da minha habilidade. "Katara fala"

-que habilidade? "Nojiko pergunta"

-a Akuma no mi? "Naruto pergunta"

-como você sabe? "Katara pergunta, surpresa"

-quando nós chegamos eu vi você treinando na floresta. "Naruto fala calmamente"

-ah, é, é por isso que a maioria não gosta muito de mim, por isso eles não iriam sentir a minha falta. "Katara fala com um tom um pouco triste" –mas então eu vou poder ir com vocês? "Katara pergunta"

-olha, por mim tudo bem, mas você tem que saber uma coisa, nós somos piratas procurados pelo governo, não temos uma recompensa muito alta por que acabamos de começar, mas com o tempo as coisas vão ficar interessante. "Naruto explica"

-piratas? Vocês não parecem ser piratas. "Katara fala curiosa, mas alerta, agora sabendo que eles são piratas eles poderiam querer fazer alguma coisa com ela"

-é, nós não temos o perfil de piratas, você não deve acreditar em tudo que ler. Nem todos os piratas são maus e sanguinários, e nem todos os fuzileiros navais são bons e ajudam quem precisa. Tem coisas que você mesma tem que ver e decidir. "Naruto fala"

-ainda vai querer ir com a gente? "Nojiko pergunta"

-ser caçada pelo governo não parece ser uma coisa boa, eu só quero me aventurar, conhecer novas pessoas e novos lugares só isso. "Katara fala"

-Katara, se você for querer conhecer todo o mundo, você vai ter que passar pelo governo e por pessoas bem perigosas, é inevitável. "Naruto explica"

-eu posso decidir se eu vou, mais tarde? "Katara pergunta pensativa"

-claro, mas você vai ter pouco tempo já que quando acabarmos de comer nós vamos embora, então você tem até a gente ir ok? "Naruto fala"

-ok. "Katara fala e se levanta da mesa onde estava sentada e começa a andar pela rua principal da cidade em direção a costa da ilha, pensando no que deve fazer"

-parece que ela ficou bem abalada em saber de tudo isso né aniki "Johnny fala"

-sim é muita informação pra processar. "Naruto fala"

-espero que ela fique bem. "Nojiko fala um pouco preocupada"

 **XxX**

NO MAR DO CALM BELT SE VÊ UM NAVIO DA MARINHA NAVEGANDO PERTO DA ILHA

Um marinheiro com um casaco de marinheiro sob os ombros, usando um terno cinza com chapéu da mesma cor cobrindo os olho, anda em direção da cabine do mais alto oficial do navio.

-Vice-Almirante, avistamos um navio pirata atracado na ilha dos reis, é provavelmente um dos nossos navios já que não foi destruído pelos reis dos mares, provavelmente roubado, devemos captura-los? Eles devem estar saqueando a ilha "marinheiro pergunta"

-uhn?! Ah já que estamos tão perto deles por que não, podem ir pega-los. "Vice-Almirante fala enquanto come uma rosquinha"

-sim senhor. "Marinheiro fala e sai da cabine" –mudar rota para a ilha dos Reis, todos se preparem, ainda não sabemos quem são, mas podem ser perigosos, então fiquem atentos. "Marinheiro fala"

 **XxX**

Enquanto andava pela costa da ilha pensando no que iria fazer, ela avista ao longe um navio, claramente da marinha, só que esse não é um navio padrão da marinha igual aos que ela viu nos jornais, ele é bem estranho, com a figura de um cão logo à frente da proa do navio, percebendo que o navio está indo na direção da ilha, Katara, corre pela rua principal em direção ao restaurante onde se encontra o Naruto e sua tripulação. Após uma exaustiva corrida, Katara chega onde Naruto está.

-o que foi Katara? Algum problema? "Naruto pergunta"

-tem um navio da marinha atracando no porto da ilha, eles provavelmente vieram atrás de vocês já que eles nunca param aqui. "Katara fala recuperando o folego"

-é, eles já atracaram. "Naruto fala, conseguindo sentir vários marinheiros saindo do navio"

-é melhor a gente ir. "Nojiko fala se levantando"

-mas como a gente vai ir embora, os marinheiros estão no cais do porto e o nosso navio está lá. "Johnny fala um pouco nervoso"

-nós vamos ter que passar por eles, vamos "Naruto fala calmamente como se fosse uma coisa obvia"

-mas... argh "Johnny tenta falar mas desiste"

Naruto vai andando calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecendo e logo atrás a sua tripulação vai andando parecendo bem tensos em ter que enfrentar a tripulação inteira de um navio da marinha.

 **XxX**

Na frente de todos os marinheiros, fazendo eles se alinharem, está o marinheiro com um casaco da marinha, com um terno cinza e um chapéu também cinza, nitidamente um superior.

-todos se alinhem e se preparem para tudo, pelas informações que obtivemos dos moradores, os piratas que estão na ilha são os piratas do Uzumaki, o Uzumaki Naruto é o seu capitão, ele tem uma recompensa de... 50 milhões de Berries é a recompensa mais alta dada para um pirata do East Blue em tão pouco tempo de ação, isso quer dizer que ele é perigoso, depois do caos que ele causou em Loguetown nós temos que tomar cuidado, mas não recuem, em qualquer caso nós temos um Vice-Almirante conosco, então não iremos ter muitos problemas. "Marinheiro superior falou"

-esse Uzumaki Naruto deve ser bem perigoso né Helmeppo-san. "Coby fala no navio olhando para os vario marinheiros alinhados um ao lado do outro"

-deve ser mesmo para ter toda essa preparação. "Helmeppo fala"

-vamos homens, está na hora de prendermos esses criminosos. "O oficial da marinha fala liderando todos os fuzileiros a procura dos piratas, mas logo param ao ver um grupo de pessoas vindo em suas direções"

 **XxX**

Após sair do restaurante, Naruto e sua tripulação andam em direção ao porto da ilha para o encontro com os marinheiros.

-Naruto-kun, o que vamos fazer? Provavelmente vai ter muitos deles para nós enfrentarmos. "Nojiko pergunta"

-quando a gente encontrar eles vocês vão lutar, eu quero ver como vocês se saem em lutas reais. "Naruto fala enquanto eles andam"

-mas Naruto-kun, nos nem treinamos direito. "Nojiko fala"

-eu sei, é por isso mesmo que eu quero ver vocês lutando uma luta real para saber no que vocês precisam melhorar. "Naruto fala"

-Naruto-kun eu sou nova nisso, eu não vou saber o que fazer se me atacarem. "Nojiko falou"

-você não precisa se preocupar, muito com isso Nojiko-chan, qualquer ataque que eu ver que vai te atingir, ai eu te protejo, mas não é pra ficar parada esperando eu te proteger, faça o máximo que você pode, ok? "Naruto fala andando e olhando para a Nojiko"

-ok Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala, assustada sem saber o que esperar"

-e nos dois aniki? "Yosaku pergunta"

-vocês são veteranos então vão conseguir lidar com alguns marinheiros, e se tiver qualquer coisa que vocês não conseguem lidar, ai eu dou uma ajuda. "Naruto fala"

-tudo bem aniki. "Johnny e Yosaku falam juntos"

-se preparem eles estão logo a frente. "Naruto fala"

-tem muitos deles. "Johnny fala ao ver uma multidão de marinheiros na frente do porto onde está o seu navio"

Quando Naruto e sua tripulação estão a alguns metros dos marinheiros, o oficial da marinha de terno cinza fala.

-Uzumaki Naruto, recompensa 50 milhões de Berries, você está presa. "O oficial fala com um rosto sério"

-uhn?! 50 milhões, serio? Eu não sabia que iria aumentar tanto assim, eu acho que vocês estão me dando créditos de mais, não acha? "Naruto fala com um sorriso zombeteiro"

-aniki, essa é uma recompensa bem alta e a gente só é piratas a algumas semanas. "Yosaku fala impressionado"

-muito legal aniki. "Johnny fala impressionado"

-e nós estamos apenas começando. "Naruto fala"

-não, na verdade aqui é o fim do seus crimes, rendam-se. "O oficial fala, com seriedade"

-desculpe, não podemos fazer isso, temos pessoas para conhecer e lugares para explorar. "Naruto fala calmamente"

-então só temos um jeito de resolver isso, marinheiros prendam eles. "O oficial grita ordenando todos os marinheiros a capturarem os piratas"

-Johnny, Yosaku, eu vou liberar os pesos de vocês para que consigam ir com tudo. "Naruto fala fazendo um selo de mão, assim soltando os pesos deles"

Depois de fazer o selo, Johnny e o Yosaku imediatamente conseguem sentir o alivio no corpo, de como se eles pudessem flutuar.

-aniki eu me sinto muito leve. "Johnny fala"

-é o esperado, agora vão e não hesitem se não vocês vão acabar mortos. "Naruto avisa"

-ok aniki. "Johnny e yosaku falam juntos e correm com suas espadas empunhadas, como o Yosaku era mais rápido ele sai na frente, antes que os marinheiros conseguissem apontar suas armas, Yosaku já estava em cima deles balançando sua espada de um lado para o outro sem que os marinheiros conseguissem reagir"

-ele é muito rápido. "Um marinheiros fala assustado"

-não recuem, ataquem estamos em maior número. "O oficial grita encorajando seus homens"

Johnny que chega logo depois, começa a atacar com sua espada jogando os marinheiros que são acertados por ele, em cima de outros, focado nos marinheiros a frente dele, ele não percebe um marinheiro o atacando por trás, quando ele se vira para encarar o atacante, é tarde demais, o marinheiro já está fazendo o movimento com a espada, mas inesperadamente o marinheiro é atingido por algo e cai, Johnny procura pela causa e vê ao longe a Nojiko com a sua arma em mãos, Johnny sorri em forma de agradecimento e volta a atacar os marinheiros e a Nojiko sorri de volta. Vendo que eles estavam perdendo a batalha o oficial resolve começar a agir, começando pelo Yosaku. Quando o Yosaku ia atacar um dos marinheiros, o oficial de terno cinza e chapéu aparece e intervém o ataque do Yosaku com sua katana, fazendo as laminas se chocarem.

-chega de brincadeira. "O oficial fala" –você é bom com a espada, para um pirata, mas ainda tem muito o que aprender, posso saber o seu nome? "O oficial pergunta"

-meu nome é Yosaku. "Yosaku fala com o cenho franzindo ao ver que o marinheiro parou sua espada sem muito esforço"

-eu sou o oficial Bogard, vamos acabar com isso. "Bogard fala e começa a atacar o Yosaku, que se defende usando toda a sua velocidade, mas logo vê que ficar só se defendendo vai levar a sua derrota, assim ele começa a atacar o marinheiro com todas as suas forças, quando ele vê uma brecha na postura do Bogard, Yosaku ataca dando uma estocada no peito do marinheiro, quando a espada estava a poucos centímetros do peito do dele.

-SORU. "Bogard sussurra e simplesmente desaparece, e aparece atrás do Yosaku dando um chute em suas costas.

-o que foi isso? "Yosaku pergunta surpreso"

-ele desapareceu e apareceu do nada. "Nojiko fala"

-interessante. "Naruto fala impressionado sorrindo"

 **BOGARD VS YOSAKU**

-como eu disse você tem muito o que aprender. "Bogard fala"

-cala a boca. "Yosaku fala e se levanta, voltando a atacar"

-é inútil, você não é forte o bastante para me enfrentar. "Bogard fala desviando e se defendo dos ataques do Yosaku"

Vendo uma brecha nos ataques do Yosaku, Bogard rapidamente muda de postura e em alta velocidade ele ataca o Yosaku, fazendo um corte razoável no tórax do Yosaku, que cai ofegante com um joelho no chão olhando para o marinheiro.

-foi um bom movimento, se você não tivesse desviado a tempo você provavelmente estaria morto agora. "Bogard fala"

Pensando que o pirata está ferido o suficiente para não conseguir se mexer, Bogard anda na direção do Yosaku calmamente, quando ele está a poucos metros do pirata, Yosaku em uma movimento rápido movimenta sua espada na direção do corpo do marinheiro, fazendo um corte razoável no terno dele. Bogard olha para o seu terno e depois para o Yosaku que ainda está no chão, encarando o marinheiro, mas ainda ofegante.

-eu não pensei que você ainda teria forças para fazer alguma coisa, eu te subestimei, mas isso não vai acontecer de novo, eu vou acabar logo com isso. "Bogard fala pronto para acabar com o yosaku"

Bogard levanta sua espada e em um movimento rápido a balança em direção ao Yosaku, que vendo que não tinha como escapar fecha os olhos esperando a lamina o atingir, só que em vez de sentir a lamina o cortar, ele ouve um baque de metais se colidindo, Yosaku abre os olhos e fica aliviado com o que vê.

-desculpe, eu não posso deixar você matar um dos meus companheiros. "Naruto fala com um sorriso, segurando sua kunai contra a espada do Bogard"

-Uzumaki Naruto, resolveu participar da luta? "Bogard pergunta com um rosto sem emoção"

-é, eu estava ficando entediado de ficar só olhando. "Naruto fala sorrindo"

 **NARUTO X BOGARD**

-então chega de conversa. "Bogard fala e pula para trás dando uma distância entre os dois, os dois ficam se olhando calculando o que fazer e lendo o que o inimigo, tentando prever o que ele iria fazer"

O primeiro a fazer um movimento é o Bogard, ele corre na direção do Naruto com toda a sua velocidade balançando a sua espada em uma velocidade estonteante, ninguém no campo de batalha conseguia nem ver a espada, ela era um borrão para todos, todos menos o Naruto que conseguia não só ver, mas também desviar dela, se alguém conseguisse ver o jeito que o marinheiro movimentava a espada pensaria que ele estava apenas balançando a espada de um jeito aleatória, sem nenhum estilo, mas para alguém com uma boa visão como a do Naruto, ele consegue ver claramente o que ele está fazendo, balançando a espada de um lado para o outro tentando acertar os lugares vitais no corpo do inimigo. Bogard vendo que não iria acertar sussurra.

-SORU. "Bogard sussurra e desaparece e aparece atrás do Naruto, pensando que essa era a sua chance, ele tenta estocar a espada na coluna do Naruto, que desaparece do nada, fazendo o Bogard e todos os marinheiros que estavam assistindo a luta ficarem de boca aberta. Do nada o Naruto aparece nas costas do Bogard e dá um chute com a perna direita nas costelas do marinheiro o fazendo voar para cima dos outros marinheiros.

-SORU. "Bogard fala"

Naruto ouve o marinheiro falar, SORU, e um instante depois o sente logo acima dele, quando Naruto olha para cima ele vê Bogard no alto com sua katana logo a cima de sua cabeça, o marinheiro ataca em vertical com sua espada na direção da cabeça do Naruto, quando a espada estava a centímetros do rosto dele, Naruto rapidamente traz a sua kunai a frente de seu rosto fazendo a katana e a kunai se chocarem, Naruto com sua kunai empurra o marinheiro e sua katana, que ainda estão no ar, mais para cima fazendo o ir ainda mais para o alto, vendo que o seu movimento não funcionou, Bogard dá um mortal no ar e cai no chão em pé sem dificuldade.

-ele consegue prever aonde eu vou aparecer, ele está usando Haki, é como estava no relatório do Smoker, é difícil acreditar que alguém do East Blue seja tão forte e que ainda consiga usar Haki, como a gente nunca ouviu falar dele?! "Bogard pensa. Eu vou ter que ir com tudo também"

Bogard fica parado em pé e segura sua espada logo a frente dele apontando ela para o Naruto, de repente a tonalidade da lamina da katana começa a mudar, a lamina começa a escurecer até ficar totalmente escura, e em um piscar de olho o Bogard aparece na frente do Naruto.

-SORU. "Bogard sussurra e aparece na frente do Naruto o atacando a toda velocidade, usando o SORU para mudar de posições e tentar pegar o Naruto de surpresa"

Enquanto desvia dos golpes da lamina, Naruto percebe uma drástica mudança na lamina, e não foi a mudança estética da lamina, a lamina de repente começa a emitir uma aura, imperceptível para qualquer um na batalha, provavelmente nem o usuário da lamina a está sentindo, mas com o Naruto era diferente, provavelmente não existe nada nesse mundo que seja imperceptível para os sentidos do Naruto.

-esse provavelmente é o Haki. "Naruto pensa e dá um leve sorriso, ainda desviando dos cortes da lamina, Naruto resolve acabar logo com isso, ele pega sua kunai e sabendo que usando ele pura como ela está ela seria inútil, sabendo disso ele revesti ela com chakra, a fazendo muito mais resistente e muito mais afiada, quando um golpe do marinheiro veio em direção ao seu ombro, Naruto traz sua kunai chocando assim as duas lamina, Bogard vendo que a sua lamina foi parada, arregala os olhos e fica em choque"

-co... co... como isso, será que ele está usando Haki em sua arma? "Bogard pensa"

Saindo do choque, Bogard rapidamente se afasta ficando a uma boa distância do Naruto.

-vamos acabar logo com isso. "Naruto fala e desaparece, Bogard se concentra ao máximo para sentir onde o pirata irá aparecer"

-aqui. "Bogard sussurra e coloca a sua espada, revestida de Haki, defensivamente ao lado do seu corpo com a lamina virada para baixo. Naruto aparece segundos depois e o chuta com a parte de baixo do pé, onde a katana do Bogard o está defendendo, o chute acerta a katana a partindo no meio, sem diminuir nem um pouco a força do chute, Naruto também o acerta nas costelas, obviamente a quebrando e o mandando voando em alta velocidade na direção do navio dos marinheiros, em uma velocidade incrível o marinheiro acerta o navio com uma força inacreditável, fazendo um buraco no casco do navio e o nocauteando, todos param fazendo o lugar ficar em um total silencio.

-ele quebrou a espada revestida de Haki com um chute. "Um marinheiro fala de olhos arregalados"

-ele derrotou o Bogard-senpai. "Algum Marinheiro fala"

Naruto, olha na direção do navio, para o convés especificamente, como se tivesse olhando para alguém ou esperando esse alguém.

Coby e Helmeppo, começam a tremer pensando que o Naruto está olhando para eles. Alguns instantes depois, ouve-se passos fortes e firmes vindo das cabines do navio, alguns segundos depois pode-se ver uma silhueta de um homem, grande, forte e barbudo usando uma máscara de cão e um casaco da marinha muito parecida com a do Bogard.

-hum. "O homem com a máscara de cão resmunga olhando para o caos da batalha no cais, ele abaixa a cabeça e olha para o Bogard inconsciente no casco do navio"

-Vice-Almirante Garp. "Muitos marinheiros gritam felizes"

-Ga... Ga... Garp?! "Johnny fala gaguejando com os olhos arregalados"

-o herói Garp?! "Yosaku grita"


	8. A Batalha Contra o Herói da Marinha

**A Batalha Contra o Herói da Marinha**

-herói Garp?! "Yosaku grita"

Garp, interessado em saber quem foi capaz de derrotar o seu subordinado, olha para cima e vê o Naruto em pé a alguns metros de distância do navio e franzi o cenho supondo que foi aquele homem que fez isso com um dos seus homens mais confiável.

-foi você que fez isso com o meu subordinado? "Garp pergunta com uma voz forte e autoritária"

-eu mesmo. "Naruto fala sorrindo"

-esse cara está sorrindo enquanto fala com o vice-almirante. "Um marinheiro fala de olhos arregalados"

-ele é maluco. "Outro marinheiro fala"

-ele não deve saber quem é o vice-almirante. "Outro fala"

-hum. "Garp resmunga, com a cabeça baixa olhando para o seu subordinado inconsciente"

Em um segundo o Garp está olhando para o seu subordinado e no outro ele desaparece do navio. Sem explicação nenhuma, Naruto coloca a palma de sua mão direita a poucos centímetros do seu rosto como se estivesse o protegendo enquanto a outra mão ele manteve dentro do bolso na calça, e do nada Garp aparece na frente do Naruto, dando um soco nele com o punho direito, e estranhamente, como se fosse um imã o punho do Garp acerta diretamente na palma da mão do Naruto, o fazendo derrapar alguns passos para trás.

No exato momento em que o Naruto sentiu a presença do Garp na ilha, ele soube que esse cara, não era alguém para se brincar, e depois desse soco ele tinha certeza disso.

Depois de derrapar alguns centímetros, com o punho ainda conectado com a palma da mão do Naruto, Naruto consegue se firmar no chão segurando o punho do Garp.

-hum? ele conseguiu segurar o meu soco com uma mão? ele é forte, é estranho a gente não ter ouvido falar de alguém tão forte até agora. "Garp pensa, o vice-almirante dá um pequeno passo para frente e com o impulso do braço direito, forçando o punho que está conectado com a palma da mão do Naruto, a força do impulso faz o Naruto começar a derrapar mais para traz, e com tudo o Garp estica o braço empurrando o Naruto com força para atrás, o fazendo voar levemente para atrás com as costas virada para o chão, mas com toda a sua agilidade, Naruto no ar se contorce e em um mortal aterrissa no chão sem problemas"

Garp olha para o Naruto e fala.

-levem o Bogard para o médico do navio. "Garp grita, sem tirar os olhos do Naruto"

-sim senhor. "Os marinheiros gritam e correm ao socorro do Bogard"

-Johnny, Nojiko-chan, levem o Yosaku para o navio e zarpem. "Naruto fala sem olhar para eles"

-mas e você Naruto-kun? "Nojiko pergunta preocupada"

-não se preocupe comigo, eu vou estar com vocês no navio em um piscar de olhos, depois que o navio estiver a uma distância segura dos marinheiros. "Naruto fala tranquilizando-a"

-aniki, você não vai ter chance contra ele, mesmo que ele tenha a patente de vice-almirante, ele é mais forte que um almirante. "Johnny fala preocupado com o seu capitão"

-já falei, não precisam se preocupar, eu sei me cuidar, além do mais, vocês nunca me viram lutar a sério, eu posso surpreender. "Naruto fala sorrindo"

-ok Naruto-kun, mas se cuide. "Nojiko fala, andando ao lado do Johnny, que está carregando o Yosaku ferido, indo na direção do seu navio. De repente eles param ao verem aproximadamente 20 Fuzileiros navais os impedindo de passar"

-não pensem que vamos deixar vocês escaparem assim tão facilmente. "Um dos marinheiros grita"

-e agora? "Nojiko pensa"

-não se preocupem. "Naruto fala aparecendo na frente da sua tripulação"

-Naruto-kun?! mas e o vice-almirante? "Nojiko pergunta"

-tem dois deles. "Um dos marinheiros impedindo passagem dos piratas, fala, surpreso"

-é um poder de Akuma no mi?! "Outro marinheiro fala"

-deve ser, mas esse não é poder de Akuma no mi que está no relatório do capitão Smoker. "Outro marinheiro fala sem conseguir entender a situação"

-será que ele comeu mais de uma Akuma no mi? "Outro marinheiro pergunta de olhos arregalados pensando como seria enfrentar uma pessoas como essa"

-é a única explicação. "Um marinheiro fala"

-não se preocupe Nojiko-chan eu sou um clone, vamos andando eu vou dar cobertura. "Naruto clone fala, começando a andar em direção ao navio"

-parados ai, me... me... mesmo que você esteja aqui, nó... nós não vamos deixar você passar, vo... você é só uma cópia, n... não tem jeito de você ter a mesma força que o original. "marinheiro fala gaguejando de medo depois de ver a pessoa a sua frente derrotar um superior deles e ainda ir de frente com o Herói, Garp"

-eu posso ser só uma cópia, mas tenha a certeza que eu ainda sou muito mais fortes do que todos vocês juntos. "Naruto clone fala, dando um sorriso macabro"

Após ouvir isso, todos os marinheiros, com exceção do Garp, dá um passo para traz de medo.

-n... n... não recuem, não deixem eles passar. "um marinheiro grita"

-eles não vão se entregar por bem, então vamos ter que capturar eles por mal, ATIR... "outro marinheiro grita, mas é interrompido quando o Naruto clone fala"

- **Liberação de vento: Parede de Ar.** "Naruto clone enquanto está com as duas mão nos bolsos fala e uma onda de vento voa em alta velocidade em direção aos marinheiros e se chocam contra eles os lançando para atrás, fazendo-os passarem por cima do navio e caindo no mar"

-vamos. "Naruto clone fala andando para o seu navio"

-ok. "Nojiko, Johnny e Yosaku falam juntos"

-ahhhh, ele derrotou todos os marinheiros de uma vez. "Helmeppo grita com medo de ser o próximo"

-não se preocupe, o Vice-Almirante está aqui. "Coby fala, confiante que o seu superior iria conseguir cuidar do pirata"

 **Naruto X Garp**

-então você é um usuário de Akuma no mi?! "Garp fala prestando atenção ao homem a sua frente"

-na verdade não, eu não comi nenhuma Akuma no mi. "Naruto fala divertidamente"

-como assim? E como você consegue fazer essas coisas? "Garp pergunta curioso, tentando pegar o máximo de informação possível"

-de onde eu venho a maioria das pessoas consegue fazer isso. "Naruto fala sorrindo"

-e de onde você veio? "Garp pergunta curioso"

-rsrsrs, segredo. "Naruto fala sorrindo macabramente"

-vai ser um problema, se alguém como ele ficar à solta, e o Sengoku iria ficar no meu pé por deixar ele escapar. "Garp pensa e suspira"

-se entregue pirata, eu não vou deixar você fugir. "Garp fala"

-não é questão se você vai deixar eu fugir ou não vice-almirante, e sim o quanto tempo você vai conseguir me segurar. "Naruto fala sorrindo"

-você acha que pode, comigo? "Garp pergunta"

-nunca se sabe, eu acho que vamos ter que tirar a prova. "Naruto fala"

-chega de conversa, eu já vi que você não vai vir por bem, então você vai ter que vir por mal. "Garp fala e desaparece, no mesmo instante em que o vice-almirante desaparece, Naruto também some e de repente eles aparecem com os punhos chocados, o choque entre o golpe forma um onda de choque que destrói boa parte do local ao redor dos dois"

-incrível. "Coby fala de olhos arregalados enquanto olha a luta do Vice-Almirante"

-assustador. "Helmeppo fala tremendo de medo"

Garp e Naruto ficam parados um na frente do outro com os punhos conectados, se empurrando tentando fazer o outro ceder, mas depois de um tempo vendo que nenhum dos dois iria ceder, Garp, desaparece e reaparece logo a cima do Naruto e dá um soco na direção do Naruto, mas em um reflexo rápido Naruto pula para traz bem na hora desviando do soco, fazendo Garp acertar o chão criando uma enorme cratera, sem perder tempo, Naruto em alta velocidade corre em direção ao vice-almirante, a poucos metros dele Naruto com a perna direita dá um chute no lado esquerdo do rosto do Garp, que com o braço esquerdo se defende, mas inesperadamente o chute foi mais forte do que o vice-almirante esperava, que acaba enviando ele voando na direção de um edifício, ao se chocar contra o edifício Garp acaba destruindo a parede, instantes depois em uma velocidade muito maior do que antes, Garp sai dos escombros em direção ao Naruto, que deixando o instinto controlar o seu corpo, ele consegue se defender do soco do vice-almirante. Naruto coloca os seus dois braços em frente ao seu rosto em formato de X para amortecer o máximo possível da força do soco, mas acaba não sendo o suficiente e a força do soco lança o Naruto a vários metros de distância, a força do soco é tão grande que o Naruto se choca várias vezes com o chão antes de conseguir parar, batendo em uma parede, criando um buraco na parede na forma da silhueta do Naruto.

-argh, esse foi um soco e tanto, faz muito tempo que eu não levo um soco desses, isso deve ser graças ao Haki né?! "Naruto fala saindo da parede do edifício e vendo Garp ainda parado, estando na mesma posição de quando ele deu o soco, com o pé direito mais à frente do que o esquerdo, e com o braço direito esticado, esse mesmo braço não estando na mesma tonalidade do resto do corpo, esse braço estando em um tom totalmente negro""

-ele é perigoso, o meu soco não parece ter feito muita coisa contra ele. Uhn?! O que aconteceu com os olhos dele? "Garp pensa, vendo que os olhos do Naruto mudaram de um azul mar para um laranja com um traço na horizontal e um pigmento alaranjado ao redor dos olhos"

-se eu não tivesse entrado no Modo Sábio a tempo, aquele soco com certeza teria quebrado os meus braços ao meio. "Naruto pensa enquanto olha o seus braços extremamente vermelhos onde o vice-almirante acertou o soco"

-o que aconteceu com seus olhos? "Garp pergunta"

-ah?! Isso? Vamos dizer que é outra de minhas habilidades, vamos dizer que isso é como o Haki, isso dá um up nas minha habilidades físicas. "Naruto fala com um sorriso"

-então você está mais forte? É isso que você está me dizendo? "Garp pergunta zombando"

-pode se dizer isso. "Naruto fala"

-mas é o suficiente para me vencer? "Garp fala"

-talvez, vamos ter que testar. "Naruto fala sorrindo"

Após fala isso Naruto e Garp correm um em direção ao outro, no meio do caminho Naruto gira o corpo no ar e com o calcanhar direito ele chuta o lado direito do rosto do Garp, que se defende com o braço direito revestido com Haki, Naruto vendo que o chute não fez muito efeito no marinheiro, ele desaparece e aparece logo a cima do Garp, como um machado Naruto traz uma das pernas em direção a cabeça do marinheiro que desvia sem muita dificuldade, quando a perna se choca contra o chão, faz uma grande cratera, sem se impressionar com a força do chute que foi direcionada a ele a poucos segundos atrás, Garp em um SORU desaparece.

-SORU. "Garp sussurra e desaparece, após alguns segundos ele reaparece na frente do Naruto e os dois começam uma sequência de socos e chutes, depois de algum tempo com as sequencias de socos e chutes os dois chocam os punhos e são repelidos para traz, após se recompor, Naruto fica de pé, e balançando dois dedos de sua mão, e lâminas de vento voam em direção ao Garp"

- **Liberação de vento: Lâmina de vento.** "Naruto sussurra e as lâminas de vento voam em direção ao vice-almirante em uma velocidade muito grande, pegando o Garp de surpresa e o fazendo hesitar, mas ao hesitar Garp perde a chance de desviar e as laminas o acertam em cheio, com o impacto, a área sobre o vice-almirante se enche de poeira e fumaça, assim não mais podendo velo. Naruto fica olhando concentradamente em direção a fumaça, sabendo que o Garp não se moveu um centímetro desde o ataque, a fumaça começa a se dissipar e aparece uma silhueta de um homem grande e forte, ao desaparecer toda a fumaça, pode-se ver Garp em pé como se nada tivesse acontecido, dá para se ver que suas roupas estavam rasgadas como se tivessem sido cortadas com laminas, Naruto olha atentamente para o Garp entendendo como ele não foi ferido pelo Jutsu que ele lançou, o corpo todo do Garp estava com uma cor negra gritante, igual ao braço dele do marinheiro momentos atrás, isso só poderia ser o Haki"

-o que aconteceu com o Vice-Almirante. "Helmeppo pergunta com os olhos arregalados vendo o Garp"

-eu não sei, mas é incrível. "Coby responde sem tirar os olhos do Vice-Almirante"

-usando Haki no corpo inteiro huh?! Essa habilidade me impressiona cada vez mais. "Naruto pensa enquanto olha para o Garp"

-é melhor acabar logo com isso, eu tenho que voltar para o navio. "Naruto pensa"

-vamos acabar com isso. "Garp fala, com um tom de voz estrondoso"

Após falar isso Garp desaparece e por um momento acaba surpreendendo o Naruto, que mal consegue acompanhar a velocidade do marinheiro, e de repente Garp aparece logo à frente do Naruto com o punho a centímetros do rosto dele, quando o punho estava a mais ou menos 2 centímetros de distância do rosto do Naruto, ele desaparece em um fleche e reaparece logo atrás do Garp com um Rasengan na mão, ao aparecer atrás do vice-almirante, Naruto acerta o Rasengan nas costas do Garp, o lançando a um bons metros de distância, Garp no meio do ar contorce o seu corpo, assim conseguindo colocar os pés no chão e se desacelerando, mas mesmo assim ainda sendo empurrado alguns metros pela força do Rasengan do Naruto.

-esse foi um golpe e tanto, se eu não estivesse com o Haki de armamento no corpo inteiro esse golpe teria feito um estrago em mim. "Garp pensa, sentindo uma leve dor, onde o golpe o acertou"

-esse Haki é realmente forte, o meu Rasengan deveria ter feito um estrago nele. "Naruto pensa, enquanto olha para o Garp o analisando vendo se o seu golpe fez mais estrago do que parece"

Garp se levanta e em um piscar de olhos ele desaparece, fazendo o Naruto ficar atento ao seu redor a procura do marinheiro, de repente os seus sentidos começam a gritar, o avisando do perigo, e segundos depois o Garp aparece na frente dele começando uma batalha de socos e chute, os golpes eram tão fortes que podiam ser vistas faíscas saindo dos punhos dos dois ao se chocarem, o dois ficam um bom tempo nessa batalha de socos e chutes até que o Naruto resolve acabar com a batalha.

-é melhor acabar com isso agora. "Naruto pensa, no meio da batalha dos socos e chutes, propositalmente Naruto abre a guarda assim dando um oportunidade de o Garp o acertar. Ao ver uma repentina abertura na guarda do Naruto, Garp inicialmente fica meio desconfiado, mas não perde a chance de acabar logo com a luta, assim Garp com o punho direito da um soco com uma velocidade e força imensa no rosto do Naruto o enviando em direção ao navio da marinha. Naruto se choca contra o navio, assim acabando dentro do navio e criando um enorme buraco no casco do navio.

-será que acabou? "Coby pergunta"

-eu acho que dessa vez o Vice-Almirante acabou com ele. "Helmeppo fala"

Passando algum tempo e não vendo ele sair de lá, Garp caminha em direção ao navio para ver o que aconteceu, Garp caminha calmamente com seus sentido a toda, não querendo ser pego de guarda baixa ou coisa parecida. Ao chegar no buraco feito no navio quando o Naruto se chocou, Garp olha para dentro do buraco e só consegue ver a escuridão da sala de munições do navio, sem nenhuma pessoa, sem nenhuma alma viva, sem o pirata.

-bem que eu achei estranho ele baixar a guarda, bem quando eu estava para acertar o rosto dele, ele se defende colocando a mão na frente do rosto e consegue segurar o meu soco, haha, ele abriu a guarda só para poder fugir, esse moleque vai ser um problema. "Garp fala e ri, voltando a sua cor natural, desativando o Haki de armamento do corpo inteiro, ele olha para o lado e vê os marinheiros que anteriormente foram jogados no mar pelo pirata, ainda na água olhando para ele"

-o senhor derrotou ele? "Um dos marinheiros pergunta"

-o que vocês estão fazendo ai? "Garp pergunta com os olhos estreitos achando estranho eles estarem ali"

-estávamos esperando você acabar com ele, não queríamos ficar no caminho da luta do senhor. "Outro marinheiro fala"

-mas por que vocês resolveram ficar na água? "Garp pergunta com uma cara interrogadora, os marinheiros na água olham-se um para o outro e balançam os ombros"

-saiam da água. "Garp fala enquanto balança a cabeça"

-então o senhor conseguiu derrotar o Uzumaki? "os marinheiros perguntam, felizes por ter acabado"

-não, eu não derrotei, ele fugiu. "Garp fala com um rosto sério"

-uhn? Como assim ele fugiu? "Os marinheiros conversam entre si"

-como ele fugiu? Nós não vimos ele sair do buraco no navio. "outros sussurram um para o outro"

-chega de conversa, todos de volta para o navio, nós vamos ter que chamar outro navio para vir nos buscar. "Garp grita, já subindo no navio e indo para sua cabine"

-sim senhor. "todos os marinheiros gritam juntos, obedecendo as ordens do Vice-Almirante sem pestanejar"

-eu tenho que fazer uma chamada. "Garp fala sério, já sabendo o que vinha pela frente"

 **XxX**

Em alguma lugar no mar, depois de ter escapado da marinha na ilha dos Reis, o navio dos piratas do Uzumaki se encontra com sua tripulação tendo uma discussão fervorosa.

-calem a boca, o Naruto-kun desse que ficaria bem, então ele vai. "Nojiko grita para os seus dois companheiros"

-mas aneki, era o herói Garp que estava lá, ele é um Vice-Almirante, mas ele é provavelmente mais forte que um Almirante, ele não alguém que você deva ficar no caminho. "Johnny fala preocupado com o seu capitão"

-ele está de... demorando muito, será que capturaram ele? "Yosaku ainda com dor pela sua batalha"

-calem a boca, o Naruto-kun é, eu aposto que aquele herói não sei o que lá, não é páreo para Naruto-kun. "Nojiko fala confiante, mas ainda sim com um tom preocupado"

-na verdade, foi uma boa luta. "Naruto fala, aparecendo em um fleche no deck do navio"

-Naruto-kun. "Nojiko grita de surpresa e corre na direção do Naruto dando um abraço nele e logo depois um beijo, mas não um beijo qualquer, esse foi um beijo mais apaixonado, um beijo cheio de saudade e preocupação dos minutos de espera por ele, sem saber se ele iria voltar ou não, um beijo bem demorado"

-'pigarro'. "Johnny e Yosaku pigarram chamando atenção do casal e os tirando do momento amoroso"

Após o pigarro feito pelos seus dois companheiros, Nojiko se separa do Naruto, corando levemente por ser pega no meio de um ato de carinho com o seu companheiro intimidade, mas sem deixar o lado dele.

-então aniki, você conseguiu derrotar o Vice-Almirante Garp? "Johnny pergunta de olhos arregalados ao pensar em seu capitão derrotando um Herói dos tempos do Roger"

-não exatamente, eu vou dar uma ajuda no Yosaku ao nós nos juntamos e eu conto tudo o que aconteceu lá, e você vai querer se juntar a nós Katara-chan? "Naruto pergunta sorrindo olhando para barril que está a estibordo do navio"

De repente o silencio se espalha pelo deck do navio e segundos depois, Nojiko, Johnny e Yosaku gritam.

-o queeee? "Nojiko, Johnny e yosaku gritam e olham na direção que o Naruto está olhando"

-Olá pessoal.


End file.
